Count your blessings continued
by r0ad5d3 JuL3
Summary: was originally known as shinichimaki-gal but account nt working.. so decided to post my fic again.. finally finished!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
My first Mitsui/OC fanfic.. Please be nice.  
  
Chapter 1: The First Meeting  
  
"Oh crap! First day of attending a new school and I'm already late! Why did I have to go to Shohoku anyway? I was perfectly happy at Kainan! This bites!" muttered Aya, as she struggled into her new school uniform.  
  
Aya was a third year student at Kainan High School. But due to some problems with the school administration program, some students had to be transferred to Shohoku and Ryonan for the rest of their high school years.  
  
"Why Shohoku? Rika and Yumi got Ryonan! And I got Shohoku! This sucks! I should complain. but to who? Argh! At least, I still have Ayumi!" Aya hissed as she made her way out of her room, stumbling over the mess in the living room.  
  
"Onii-chan!!! What is this mess? I am not going to clean it up! You better clean it up and I want this place to be spotless by tomorrow!"  
  
"Geez, Aya. I am your older brother. How about a nice good morning and have a good day at school?" Kyo answered her in a relaxed tone.  
  
"School? Shit!!! I am late! See you later, bro!" Aya rushed out the door, knocking over a vase.  
  
"That girl. One day, she is going to meet someone with just as much energy as her and she probably would challenge that person to a fight or something" sighed Kyo as he reached for his own bag and left the house for college.  
  
Aya and Kyo were just 1 year apart. But despite their differences, they were as close as any siblings anyone knows. Their parents passed away in a car accident when they were young and they had been staying with their nanny until recently, when she passed away. Both of them found comfort in each other and after the accident, they were just close as ever.  
  
"Man, why do I have to go to school? It is not as if anything good is going to happen. Basically everything except basketball sucks there. Oh well, I've nothing to lose anyway," sighed Mitsui as he walked to school, dragging his feet.  
  
Suddenly, something zoomed pass him at the speed of light.  
  
"What the." Mitsui stared at the 'thing' that was in front of him. Just as fast as it zoomed passed him, it stopped.  
  
'It' was a girl. A rather pretty one, if he could say himself. She stood half-bent, gasping for air, her long brown ponytail trailing along her ever- rising and falling back. She looked up at his school in front of her and heaved a huge sigh.  
  
"Well, as usual. This is as good as it gets. At least I made it on time" muttered Aya and she stood up and straightened her uniform and adjusted her bag strap.  
  
"Ano. excuse me. Are you alright?" A huge dark shadow cast over her.  
  
"Great, just what I need right now. Someone disturbing me when I am going to start the worst day of my life" thought Aya as she turned around to face the person.  
  
A guy with black hair with highlights in it stood there. To a normal person, he may be tall. But she used to play basketball and was not short herself, standing at a height of 1.76m.  
  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be alright?" snapped Aya at the stranger.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that you were gasping for air and I have never seen you before. You don't look like a first-year. You new here? I'm Mitsui, Hisashi Mitsui. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Whatever. I've to go," flew off Aya as she left Mitsui standing there, confused. Just then, the bell rang.  
  
"Great! I was supposed to report BEFORE the bell rings. How wonderful! If not for that irritating person just now. What was his name anyway? Who cares.?" Aya thought as she rushed to the principal office.  
  
"Who was that girl? Man, her eyes were just so beautiful. A sea blue that you can get sunken into and never surface again. Argh.! But why was she so cold towards me? No girl is able to resist my charms. Maybe she already has a boyfriend.? Argh!!! But anyway, I am going to find out who she is!" thought Mitsui as he did his normal schoolwork: dreaming into blank space.  
  
"Mitsui! Mitsui! MITSUI HISASHI!!!" growled the teacher.  
  
"Huh? What?" Mitsui snapped out of his trance and glanced at his teacher.  
  
Suddenly, it felt as though all the air had been sucked out of him. Standing next to the teacher was two new students. One of which was the angel he saw that morning.  
  
"Mitsui! Dreaming off again? Don't worry about getting to college, ok? You can go there on a full scholarship for dreaming," growled the teacher.  
  
"Yeah, sure. whatever." Mitsui hardly heard his teacher as the class burst into laughter while he was staring at the new girl.  
  
"Ok, Aya. Please take a seat next to Mitsui and please try not to inherit his stupid ness. Ayumi, you can seat beside Kogure. He is a brilliant student and I am sure he would help you along the way of our lesson. I am so sorry I can't say the same thing about Mitsui, Aya," the teacher shot back as Kogure waved Ayumi over and Aya made her way to her seat after saying a soft thank you to the teacher.  
  
"Now, as I was saying." the teacher continued.  
  
"Hi! Remember me? In the morning? Mitsui Hisashi?" Mitsui whispered to Aya.  
  
"Man, this sucks! Why do I have to sit beside this baka of all people?" thought Aya as she drifted off to sleep immediately after she sat down.  
  
"Hey!" someone nudged her out of her sleep. She looked around, ready to kill the person who disturbed her sleep.  
  
She grabbed the huge textbook and tossed it over at the person. It was that baka, Mitsui. It landed squarely on his face and he fell down backwards.  
  
"Miss Aya! Mr Mitsui! What are you two doing? Disturbing my class? I am going to have to give you detention for that, Mitsui. As for you, Aya, the principal will deal with you. He has asked to see you right away," the teacher went red in the face with anger.  
  
"Whatever." Aya answered as she walked out of the class, dragging her book bag along the ground as she went.  
  
"What's her problem? All I tried to be was nice! Man, chicks have attitude problem nowadays.!" Mitsui thought as he got up from the floor, rubbing his chin.  
  
"What's wrong with Aya today? She seemed so. agitated. I wonder if she is alright," Ayumi mumbled to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Kogure asked her, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nah, I was just talking to myself. But thanks for asking," smiled back Ayumi. (A/N: Maybe I should write another fic bout Ayumi and Kogure. What do you guys think?)  
  
"I haven't been here for 20 mins and the principal wants to see me again. Great." Aya thought as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" a voice called out.  
  
Ok. tt's it for chapt 1!!! Juz let you guys wonder y the principal wants to see her!!! Plz r&r. I would really appreciate it!!! Thanx!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Before I give you guys the next chapter, I would like to thank my reviewers so far. Even though I only got 2, you guys really made my day!!!  
  
fourteen: haha. so offence taken! But I really didn't know what to write for the summary. Thank you for reviewing a story with a lousy summary! Haha.  
  
slamdunk-serene: thanks for reviewing. Well, I think I will write another fic for Kogure and Ayumi. I get confused, you see. Haha. Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Now, on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The principal office  
  
(A/N: Ok, the last time we saw Aya, she was about to enter the principal's office after hitting Mitsui on the face with a book. ;; strong isn't she?)  
  
"Yes? You wanted to see me about something?" Aya asked her principal.  
  
"What the heck? At the most, I will get suspended on the first day of school. And onii-chan will kill me. What can be worse than that?" thought Aya, as she smiled sweetly at her principal.  
  
"Yes, Aya. Just the person I wanted to see. Please, have a seat. I have a offer for you." Aya flopped down on the chair.  
  
"Now, Aya. From your previous school, Kainan, I understand that you were the captain of the basketball team. Am I not right?" the principal said while looking through some papers.  
  
"Ya, so? You have a problem with that?" Aya snapped back. Obviously, the subject of basketball was a taboo issue and just the word made Aya flare up.  
  
"No, of course not!" the principal quickly replied, not wanting to get on the bad side of her. "I told you I wanted to make you an offer, right?"  
  
"Ya, what is it? And could you make it fast? I really have to get back to class. I would not want to miss Maths. I just love it, you know?" Aya lied, knowing that the offer had something to do with basketball.  
  
"What a lame excuse! No one likes Maths! How stupid can you get, Aya?" Aya, grinning a fake smile, as her conscious scolded her.  
  
"You don't have a extracurricular activity, do you?" the principal asked.  
  
"How stupid can you get? I have only been here for 20mins. How am supposed to join a club by then?" Aya smiled as she mentally scolded the principal.  
  
"Thought so. Now, Aya. I am sorry to say there isn't a basketball club for girls in this school because most of the girls are too busy cheering for the boys' basketball team. However, I must say. With your talents, I want you to be the team manageress for the boys' basketball team," principal said, crossing his arms, knowing that she was going to be totally synced about his idea.  
  
"WHAT!!! NO WAY!!! I hate basketball. I hate it so much that I can just burst a ball with my bare hands!!!" Aya screamed as she got up from her seat, her eyes flaring with anger.  
  
"Now, Aya, calm down. It is not like you. You were the MVP in junior high. Why would you want to give it all up? All I asked you to do is be the manageress for the basketball team. The current basketball team manager, Ayako, is having problems balancing her schoolwork with her position. She has offered to step down and give the place to another. She will be the assistant team manageress, so she would help you along the way," the principal replied, obviously surprised at her reaction.  
  
"No, of course not. She can balance it, I have confidence in her. And there are so many other girls out there. Why me? No, I am sorry but I am going to have to decline your offer," Aya trying to regain her cool.  
  
"Well, then. If that is your wish, Aya, I am going to have to suspend you." The principal smiled at her.  
  
"What? Just for declining your offer? What kind of school is this? No way!"  
  
"No, Aya. It is not for declining my offer. It is for hurting a pupil on her very first day at a school. Let me tell you Aya, which would not look too good on your progress card. And I am sure your onii-sama would not like that, either. But you could always save me the trouble and become the team manageress."  
  
"What? That's blackmail!!!"  
  
"No, Aya, I like to think of it as negotiating. Now, would you like to re- think your decision?" the principal asked as he folded his arms around his chest, smiling calmly back at her.  
  
"No way! I am not going to change my mind, so forget it!" "Well, then. Would you please sign this form? It is called a beta form, maybe you have heard of it? It is for students who do bad things. (A/N: I'm so sorry to everyone who is not Singaporean. This system is used in Singapore education system. I don't know about the other countries but this record follows you all your life, so it is kind of serious)  
  
Aya frowned at the principal.  
  
"Or you could sign this. It is the application for the basketball team. It is your choice, Aya. Make it good."  
  
"I am telling you, making me the basketball manageress is not a good thing. You will regret it," Aya fumed, as she snatched the pen out of his hand and signed the basketball application.  
  
"Now, now. That's better. I don't see why I should regret my decision. Believe me, you will come running back and thanking me. You should get back to class. Didn't you say you loved Maths? Go on now. Oh ya, the basketball team practices every day after school. Meet me here after school and I will introduce you to the team, ok?"  
  
"Whatever." Aya slammed the door behind her.  
  
"That girl is so hard to please. And she is so scary," the principal said as he heaved a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Ok guys. That's it for this chapter. I think I should get started on the next chapter as well. I am just dead bored. Well, keep those reviews coming in and I will see you guys at the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	3. chapter 3

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Chapter 3: My worst nightmare come true  
  
(A/N: The last time we saw Aya, she was leaving the principal's office after being tricked into going the basketball team. Now, on with chapter 3)  
  
Aya threw the door to her classroom open with a loud bang. She stormed back in, everyone's eyes on her, wondering what had made her so angry.  
  
"Thank you Aya for that wonderful grand entrance. Now please take your seat so I can resume my lesson," the teacher said in an irritable manner.  
  
Aya flopped down on her chair and dropped her book bag on the floor and started to stare off in empty space, anger not leaving her face.  
  
"What am I going to do? I hate basketball. Why must this happen to me?" Aya sat there, thousands of thoughts rushing around her mind at the speed of light, unaware of 2 pairs of eyes watching her.  
  
Mitsui watched as Aya came back from the principal's office, fuming. He could swear that her eyes were reflecting the exact same colour of that baka's, Sakuragi, hair. As she took her seat and started dreaming off, he watched her.  
  
"Geez. Not that I want to admit it, but girls with attitude problem look so pretty especially when they are angry. But why should I care? She has an attitude problem and she gave me a sore face. Plus I think she hates me. Never mind her. Think basketball. Hmm. maybe I should work on my three- pointers after training today. They are getting a little sloppy," Mitsui thought, drifting off to a sweet slumber.  
  
"Oh no! What happened in the principal's office? Please don't let her be in trouble. I don't think I can survive high school without her," Ayumi thought, miserably as she glanced at Aya.  
  
Kogure caught her looking at something and followed her glance to Aya. He turned back to Ayumi.  
  
"Daijobu, she'll be fine. The principal isn't that heartless as to suspend someone on her first day at Shohoku," he consoled her, smiling gently. (A/N: I just love it when he smiles!!! KAWAII!!!)  
  
"What? How did you know what I was thinking? That's so weird," Ayumi looked at Kogure with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Nah, your face shows it all. Aya is your friend and you don't want in trouble. Your face shows concern," Kogure replied, reaching over and brushing his fingers against her cheeks.  
  
At his touch, Ayumi blushed and turned away smiling. "At least, there is Kogure. God, he is so sweet. And so incredibly kawaii," she thought.  
  
Turning back to him, she said, "Arigatou, Kogure-kun," softly, still with a smile on her face.  
  
Kogure returned her smile and the duo sat there smiling at each other.  
  
"Ring!" the bell went off, startling them.  
  
"Ok class. That's it for today. Please wait quietly until the next teacher comes," the teacher said as the class burst out in noise and actions.  
  
Ayumi decided to seize the opportunity and said a "be right back" and made her way towards Aya.  
  
==While on the other side of the classroom==  
  
"Finally! I thought the lesson would never end. Well, I better go over to Kogure and get the lesson's notes. Not that I need them. Ore wa tensai! Shit! I sound like that baka, Sakuragi! Oh well, that's what happens when you spend too much time with him" sighed Mitsui as he passed the other new girl and made his way towards Kogure, who was surprisingly dreaming.  
  
"Aya? Aya-san? Wake up. It is me, Ayumi," Ayumi shook Aya awake.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, the lesson has ended? How wonderful. Good night Ayumi-san," mumbled Aya, raising her head for just a second before drifting off to sleep again.  
  
"Oh no, you don't. You are going to tell me everything that happened starting from where you hit that oh-so-kawaii guy sitting beside you," hissed Ayumi, waking Aya up.  
  
"What? You mean that baka? It is his entire fault that I am in this huge mess. Remind me to kill him," snapped Aya. "What mess? Aya, I demand you tell what's going on at once!" demanded Ayumi.  
  
"Do I have to?" muttered Aya.  
  
"Yes, or else I am going to tickle you until you cry," threatened Ayumi, with a murderous grin in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok! You win!"  
  
Aya started to tell Ayumi what had happened that morning when the teacher came in.  
  
"Oops. there is the teacher. Guess I can't tell you the story now," Aya grinned at her best friend.  
  
"Ohaiyo class! I am your relief teacher for today. Your sensei is not feeling well. You may change seats to sit with your friends but please keep the volume down," the teacher said.  
  
Ayumi glanced at Kogure and saw Mitsui taking her place.  
  
"Guess I am going to be sitting here during this period. And so, you can tell me everything that went on," grinned back Ayumi.  
  
"Why is everything going wrong today?" cried Aya and she told Ayumi the whole story.  
  
==After 5 minutes==  
  
"WHAT!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Ayumi.  
  
The whole class became quiet as they turned to face where the culprit who made the noise.  
  
"Ayumi, shut up! Everyone looking at you!" Aya hissed at her friend.  
  
Ayumi looked around and realized that Aya was being honest.  
  
"Ano. Sumimasen mina-san!" Ayumi said sheepishly to the class.  
  
The class turned back to their own conversations.  
  
"Isn't Kainan people weird? First there is that handsome guy who is looks so old on the basketball team. Then there is that girl who hits people with her books and now, there is a crazy girl who screams for no reason," whispered the girl in front of them.  
  
"Look what you have done, Ayumi. Now everyone has confirmed that we are freaks. Wait a minute. The old guy. Was she talking about Maki? Man, if Rika heard that, she would kill her," laughed Aya.  
  
"Don't change the subject. Now what are you going to do?" Ayumi asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know. This is just my worst nightmare. This can't get any more worse," sighed Aya.  
  
Ok, tt's it for chapt. 3. See you guys at chapt 4 and keep those reviews coming in! 


	4. chapter 4

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Silhouette Panther: Thanks for reviewing. I added you on my msn messenger so that we can chat. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
  
Fourteen: I am writing a chapter per day cause I just love getting reviews from you! So encouraging! Thank you and enjoy this chapter, k?  
  
Now, on with the 4th chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: It can't get any worse  
  
"This is my worst nightmare," groaned Aya, as she hid her head beneath her arms, lying on the table.  
  
"Come on, Aya. Just be yourself and try to enjoy being there. Or at least, pretend that you are having a good time, ok?" Ayumi consoled her.  
  
"How can I have a good time when I hate everything that is going on there? Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Ayumi sighed as she looked over at her friend. If only she did not go through that particular incident 2 years ago. That would have made a huge difference.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Aya, come on. You know that it was not meant to be. Even if you were here, nanny would still have died. She was old. It is not your fault or basketball. It is just destiny," Kyo said to his sister, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"No, if I was here, nanny wouldn't have died. She wouldn't die, leaving us all alone here. She would not do such a thing. It is all that stupid basketball match. If I did not go for it, we would have won anyway. Why was I so stupid? I want nanny back, Kyo. Give her back," Aya sobbed into her brother's shirt, soaking it.  
  
"Aya. Nanny loved watching you play basketball. She would not want you to give it up just for her."  
  
"No, Kyo. I will not play basketball anymore. I hate basketball. I despise it with all my heart. It took nanny away from me and so it is the worst thing in the world." End of flashback  
  
"Aya, when are you ever going get over your nanny's death? Deep in your heart, you know you still have the urge to play basketball. Why do you do this to yourself?" Ayumi thought as she looked over at her friend and sighed.  
  
==Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom==  
  
"Kogure! Oi, Kogure! You are on earth not in Lala land. Wake up!" Mitsui shook his friend and teammate awake.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mitsui. I don't know what came over me." Kogure said sheepishly, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Hmm. might it be a very attractive girl called Ayumi?" Mitsui asked mischievously.  
  
"Mitsui! Don't be silly!" yelped Kogure, blushing a hot red.  
  
Mitsui shot a look, which said 'yeah right' at him.  
  
"Alright, fine. But look who's talking. What's this I hearing about you and another girl called Aya?" Kogure shot back.  
  
"Aya? Oh, you mean the new girl? Yeah, right. Come on, Kogure. You got to be kidding me. Ok, she's pretty and all. But her temper is as hot as a hot pepper. And god is she lively? She and Rukawa will make a great pair. Sleeping immediately once she comes to class. Believe me, that girl's no good for me. I prefer girls who fall at my feet, worshipping me, not calling me baka."  
  
"Ok, ok. You won your case. You know, I was talking to Ayako-chan yesterday and she said that the principal had found a replacement for the team manager. Guess what Mitsui? The replacement is a girl," Kogure raising his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
"Yes!" Mitsui cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. "That's so far the best news I have gotten today. Thank for Kogure for making my day!"  
  
Kogure sighed as he looked at his friend with a slight smile.  
  
Just then, the bell rang and the next lesson teacher came in. All the students scrambled to their own places and sat down, waiting for the lesson to begin.  
  
All except Aya, who fell asleep in her misery.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like years, the final bell was sounded and all the students got on their feet and began to leave the classroom.  
  
"Well, that was the first day of Shohoku for you. How did you find it?" Kogure asked Ayumi.  
  
"It was wonderful. The teachers are much more better than my previous ones and the people here are so friendly," replied Ayumi with a smile on her face. 'Especially one special one'  
  
"Too bad I can't say the same thing for my friend," Ayumi sighed.  
  
"Daijobu, she will get used to us. I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Kogure bid farewell as Mitsui came over.  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Ayumi walked over to Aya and gently woke her up.  
  
"What? School's over already? Damn, now there is that stupid basketball practice!" Aya grumbled.  
  
"Tell you what, Aya. I will stay with you for basketball practice until I find a club that I can join. By then, you would have gotten used to them. And believe me, with that spirit, nothing can get worse," Ayumi said.  
  
"Fine, you want to waste your time? Ok, by me. Thanks"  
  
The two made their way towards the principal's office. (A/N: Did you guys realize that I did not say that Aya packed her bag? Haha. That's because she was busy sleeping the whole day that she did not unpacked anything from her bag.)  
  
The principal, who was waiting for her outside his office, waved them over.  
  
"Ready Aya?"  
  
"Nope!" Aya replied cheerfully.  
  
"That's the spirit. That's the enthusiasm that I want to hear," the principal smiled at her.  
  
Ayumi looked confused as she looked at Aya's 'get real' expression and the principal's excited face.  
  
The three of them walked towards the gym.  
  
"Ok, Aya. Meet the basketball team," the principal announced as he opened the door to the gym.  
  
Aya barely looked around, when a guy with black hair and blue highlights caught her eye.  
  
"YOU!" screamed Aya and Mitsui at the same time  
  
Aya, fumingly, turned to Ayumi.  
  
"You were wrong. It just got worse."  
  
That's it for chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed it and stay turned for chapter 5 soon. Keep those reviews coming in! Ja ne!!!  
Top of Form   
  
Bottom of Form 


	5. chapter 5

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Chapter 5: Old Friends  
  
"You were wrong. It just got worse."  
  
Ayumi gulped, as she looked at her fuming friend. This was not good. The guy who got on her nerves was on the basketball team. It was like world war 3 was about to break out.  
  
"Aya-sempai?" a voice called out to Aya from behind. Confused, she turned around. "That's weird. I don't know any of the juniors in this school, do I?" she thought.  
  
A familiar, expressionless face caught her eye. As she took in the person's black hair and piercing blue eyes, realization hit her.  
  
"Rukawa-kun?"  
  
"Hai, sempai," nodded Rukawa, at his senior.  
  
Aya could not believe her eyes. Rukawa studied in the same junior high school with her. She was so surprised to see him again that tears sprung to her eyes. Finally, the long-lost friend who was almost a brother to her, was found.  
  
Rukawa walked over to his sempai and bent slightly to give her a hug. He never thought he would see her again. His teacher, his senior, his friend, his sister. As he held her close, he felt the familiar feeling rushing back to him. Finally, the long-lost friend who was almost a sister to him, was found.  
  
"Argh! Who's that girl? Why is she hugging our Rukawa? We won't forgive her!" screamed the Rukawa cheerleaders.  
  
Aya broke away from the embrace and looked around to find the noisemakers. She chuckled softly as she saw their matching cheerleading outfits.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your touch in attracting girls, Rukawa," she teased him. Rukawa just looked back at her blankly. She reached up and gave him another quick hug. "But it is good to see you again, Rukawa-kun."  
  
"Hai, sempai. It is nice to see you again," Rukawa said, with a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
Everyone looked at awe. Rukawa? Smiling? They all had thought that Rukawa had no muscle in his face to show any expression.  
  
"Argh! AYA-SEMPAI!!!"  
  
"Another one?" Aya thought as she turned to face her caller.  
  
Ayako ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Aya-sempai! Do you recognize me? I was the team manager for your basketball team in junior high. It's so good to see you again! I thought the next time I would see you again would on television. I'm so happy!"  
  
"Ayako-san. Nice to see you again. Television? Come on, stop exaggerating. Anyway, that phrase of my life is over. I don't play basketball anymore. And I will be happy if you don't mention it anymore, please," said Aya.  
  
Before Ayako could say anything else, the principal walked up to the trio, with a smile on his face. "See, Aya? I told you that you will thank me for this."  
  
Aya turned around, with a deadly glare on her face.  
  
"Ok, Aya. Please come along. I will introduce to you the captains and the coach," said a frightened principal.  
  
Aya scowled as she followed the principal.  
  
"Aya, this is the captain, Akagi. The assistant is Kogure. And this is the coach, Anzai-sensei. Everyone, this is your new team manager, Aya. "  
  
"Hi Aya-san. You are in my class, I sit next to your friend, Ayumi-san," smiled Kogure.  
  
Akagi just nodded at her and Anzai-sensei gave his trademark laugh.  
  
"Ano, Aya-san. I think I have to go now. Your onii-chan would be wondering where you are. I should go and tell him where you are, ok?" Ayumi told her friend. Aya nodded and bid farewell to her friend. Kogure smiled at Ayumi and she returned the smile before leaving the basketball court.  
  
"Ok, I will leave now, I trust you guys to be friendly to her," the principal said, smilingly while Aya shot him another one of her deadly glares.  
  
"Everyone gather!" Akagi boomed.  
  
Aya winced at the loud noise. Kogure chuckled as he whispered to Aya, "Don't worry, you will get used to it." Aya smiled back at him. "He would be good for Ayumi," she thought.  
  
"Everyone, this is Aya-san. She would be our new team manager and Ayako would be her assistant. We would go around in the circle and you will say your name and the position you play. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. Everything went smoothly until they got to Sakuragi and Mitsui.  
  
"Ore-wa tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi! You can call me the tensai!" shouted Sakuragi as Akagi pounded on his head.  
  
"Tensai? You look more of a fire hydrant then a tensai," snorted Aya as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Nani? Don't underestimate the power of a tensai or you will regret it!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Sakuragi burnt with rage as 3 other players pulled him back, preventing him from head-butting her. Akagi pounded him on the head again and called the next person to introduce himself.  
  
"The famous Mitsui Hisashi. I play shooting-guard. But I don't expect you to know what a shooting-guard does, since all you do is kill people with books and sleep," Mitsui said as he smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Aaa. sempai, you still do that?" Ayako asked Aya.  
  
"He interrupted my sleep," as everyone sweat dropped. It was no wonder that Rukawa and her were friends.  
  
"Ok, let's practice now!" Akagi boomed.  
  
All throughout the practice, Mitsui and Sakuragi made Aya their personal maid by making run on simple and stupid errands.  
  
"Oi, my towel's wet. Get me a new one!"  
  
"My water is not cold enough. Get me a fresh refill!"  
  
Aya raged with anger as she gritted her teeth as she sweared under her breathe. That's it! Those idiotic bakas are going to get it.  
  
Finally after a long two hours, practice was officially over. Sakuragi and Mitsui went over to their bags and change out of their jerseys. (A/N: Just imagine they were wearing the red jerseys, ok?) They threw it over to Aya. "Our jerseys are dirty. Wash it for us."  
  
"Ok, I will do more than wash it," thought Aya with a cunning plan forming in her mind.  
  
"Sempai. Going home?" Rukawa asked her.  
  
"Hai. Want to walk with me?"  
  
Rukawa nodded as the two walked out of the court.  
  
Mitsui and Sakuragi smiled evilly at each other before following them. They were going to make the walk home as miserable as they could.  
  
That's it for chapter 5. Going to work on chapter 6 immediately so please keep those reviews coming in. Ja ne! 


	6. chapter 6

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Chapter 6: Too many blast from the past  
  
"So, are you guys going out or something?" Mitsui asked Rukawa and Aya. The two just ignored his question and walked on.  
  
"We'll take that as a yes. Aya and Rukawa sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Aya with a baby carriage. WAHAHAHA!!!" sang Sakuragi and Mitsui. (A/N: Childish, I know. Sorry!!!)  
  
Aya suddenly froze in her steps, staring ahead. Sakuragi and Mitsui, thinking that she would finally yell at them, stood them, laughing out loud. But Rukawa knew better. He knew that Aya would not be intimated by foolishness. He followed her glance and saw a gang of 3 standing in front.  
  
"Oi, MVP. What happened? Paralyzed?" called out one of the guys.  
  
Mitsui looked and thought they were referring to him. He walked in front of Aya and called back, "What do you guys want?"  
  
"We weren't talking to you. We were talking to the MVP. Come on, stop hiding!" shouted another guy.  
  
"Move out of the way, Mitsui," a cold voice from behind him told him.  
  
"Aya?" Mitsui did not believe his ears.  
  
"Just move. If anything happens, do not come to my aid. I repeat do not come to my aid. I do not want to be the reason for you guys not being able to play basketball," Aya said as she walked towards them.  
  
"The beautiful, talented MVP, Aya. Looks like you have been doing well after you dumped me. You hurt me. Take me back and my friends will not do anything to you," a guy holding a bouquet a white roses, stepped out from the gang once she was in front of them.  
  
Aya spat on his face. "What do you think I am, stupid? Let me tell you something. If you were the last guy on earth, I rather kill myself then go out with you."  
  
"Wrong answer, my dear," he replied, tracing her face with the bouquet. "Get her!"  
  
The two other guys stepped forward ready to attack.  
  
"Too slow, you bastards!" Aya said, as she delivered a punch to each one of their noses, causing it to bleed.  
  
"This is no good. How good a fighter she is, she wouldn't be able to win," Mitsui said nervously, stepping forward getting ready to fight off the intruders.  
  
Rukawa stopped him. "She will be fine. Do not go there. She will be angry."  
  
Mitsui, not wanting to anger her anymore, listened to Rukawa's advice. Sakuragi, on the other hand, was just ignoring the fight.  
  
After 5 minutes  
  
"I told you not to mess me. Don't let me see you again!" Aya spat out leaving the three guys lying on the ground.  
  
She turned around, and limped back to where the three guys were standing. Picking up her book bag from the ground in front of Mitsui, she pushed away her bloody hair from her face.  
  
"Daijobu deska?" asked Mitsui, while Rukawa took out his handkerchief and wipe away the blood from her face.  
  
"Ya, I think so. Arigatou, Rukawa-kun," as she took the handkerchief from him and tried to stop her forehead from bleeding. Suddenly, she felt woozy and fainted, falling into Mitsui's arms.  
  
"Aya? Aya-san?" Mitsui shook her. Realizing that she had fainted, he picked her up into his arms. "Rukawa, do you know where Aya stays?" Rukawa nodded yes as he picked up her book bag and started leading the way to her apartment.  
  
"I will look out for anymore of those stupid guys," Sakuragi announced.  
  
The three guys made their way to Aya's apartment.  
  
Kyo opened the door, ready to scream at Aya for returning back home so late and making him so worried. What he didn't expect was an unconscious Aya.  
  
"Oh my god. What happened?" Kyo exclaimed letting them in, running to the kitchen for some towels, water and ice.  
  
"She was attacked by some gangsters, Kyo," Rukawa told him.  
  
"Rukawa? Nice to see you again. Here, put here down on the sofa. Rukawa, can you please get the first-aid kit? It is in the drawer over there," said a concerned Kyo.  
  
Mitsui put her down on the sofa and Kyo immediately got to work on her wounds, cleaning them up and bandaging them up. After 10 minutes, he was finally done. He gently pulled Aya's hair out of her ponytail and lovingly patted her head. He kissed her forehead, making her wince.  
  
"Sleep now, Aya. We'll talk in the morning," Kyo whispered to her.  
  
Turning to his three visitors, he said, "I don't know what would have happened if you did not bring her over her immediately. Please, make yourself comfortable. I will get you something to drink." He went into the kitchen.  
  
Mitsui and Sakuragi looked around the house while Rukawa just sat there, staring at Aya. After a while, Kyo came back into the room, carrying 3 glasses of coke.  
  
"Kyo, can I ask you something?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"One of the guys who beat up Aya, called her MVP. Earlier on, our assistant team manageress said she played basketball. Was Aya a player?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Hai, she was the MVP in junior high. She was the best. She could shoot like a dream, her defense was top-class. She was all that. It was through basketball that she and Rukawa became good friends," he said, remembering the old times.  
  
"She was like a sister to me. Each time I felt like I was not good enough, she would encourage me to keep going," Rukawa added.  
  
"Sou deska. So she is the woman behind your plays. Though it can't beat the tensai's playing," Sakuragi laughed out while Mitsui rolled his eyes.  
  
"If that's the case, then why did she say that that phrase of her life was over?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Last year, while she was playing a game, our nanny passed away. She took care of us since we were young. Aya was really upset that she could not be there when she passed away and sweared that she would never play basketball ever again," sighed Kyo.  
  
"She won't last," Rukawa finally said after a long silence.  
  
"What do you mean, do'aho?" Sakuragi asked, sniffling at the sad story. "She taught me the passion of basketball. Some one so passionate about basketball would not be able to give it up," Rukawa said, staring at Sakuragi.  
  
"Yeah, you are right. Well, it is getting late. We better get going," Mitsui said.  
  
Rukawa got up and went over to Aya and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune! Why did you kiss her? Did you think she is sleeping beauty or something to wake up at your kiss?" shouted Sakuragi.  
  
"Shut up, do'aho. You will wake her up," Mitsui said as the three bade farewell to Kyo and went on their way home.  
  
"I hope she will be okay," prayed Mitsui, surprising himself.  
  
Ok, chapter 6 is done. I am so tired right now, after writing 2 chapters back to back. I will continue tomorrow or soon ok? And please review!!! Thank you. Ja ne! 


	7. chapter 7

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Lambie: Yeah, I know what you mean about my work having errors. Well, I writing this fic in a little of hurry cause in December, I will be having netball training and I really want to finish it by then. Well, anyway, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Fourteen: Hey! Thanks for reviewing every time I update! You really make my day, honest! Enjoy chapter 7 and keep a look out for the next chapter, k? By the way, just wanted to give you a little piece of advice. Ur ff, spare me some confidence, is really great, but it is a little confusing when I read it. The storyline is cool and all that, but the advice is that you might want to separate your paragraphs more, coz it is kinda confusing. Well, I hope you find it useful! Enjoy!  
  
Silhouette Panther: Hehe. I am trying to make this as funny as I can, so that none of you guys would get bored. I guess, if I have the time, I would definitely write Kogure/Ayumi. But it is not confirmed yet. We'll see how things go. But in the meantime, enjoy chapter 7!  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Woah! Thanks for reviewing! Nah, I don't mind you reviewing at every chapter. (Actually you forgot to review at chapter 5. hehe. () Anyway, this is a Mitsui/OC fic but Mitsui not going to get Aya so easily. His competition would not be Rukawa but some one else. Maybe in the end, Mitsui will not end up with Aya. Hehe. Keep reading to find out who!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Sweet Revenge  
  
"Geez. Onii-chan didn't have to yell at me for something, which was hardly my fault. Stupid baka," grumbled Aya, as got out of the lift and opened the door to the streets. There was a guy on a pink bicycle, sleeping in front of her.  
  
"Rukawa-kun? What are you doing here?" Aya asked as shook the handsome small forward awake.  
  
"Wanted to make sure you were ok," mumbled Rukawa in his sleep.  
  
Aya smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Arigatou, small brother. I'm fine. He just destroyed my face and sprained my ankle. Other than that, I am fine. Thanks for asking and stopping by."  
  
"You want a lift?"  
  
"On your bicycle? Erm, no offense or anything, Rukawa-kun but the last time you gave me a lift on your bicycle, you crashed into the lamppost and gave me a broken rib. Nah, I'm fine. Let's just get to school, ok?" Aya said, remembering the old memories.  
  
"Fine," was all Rukawa could say, as the two made their way to Shohoku high school, making a quick stop at the basketball shop, where Aya picked up something.  
  
Once they reached Shohoku High School, the two split up to go to their own classrooms. Aya caught up with Ayumi in the hallway and told her all that happened yesterday.  
  
"Oh my god, Aya, you should report him to the police. It is not the first time he has physically abused you," Ayumi exclaimed.  
  
"Not the first time, eh? That guy needs to be taught a lesson on how to treat a lady," Mitsui responded, not caring that no one was talking to him.  
  
"Oh, Ohaiyo, Mitsui-san, Kogure-san," Ayumi said, blushing when she saw Kogure standing next to Mitsui. Kogure smiled warmly back at her before returning her greeting.  
  
"Aaa. and I suppose you know how to treat a lady, then?" retorted Aya.  
  
"But, of course. All you need to know is that you need to compliment her when she does not even fit the compliment, shower her with gifts and of course, the three words will seal the deal," Mitsui proudly.  
  
"Three words, ar? Let me guess, 'Sleep with me?'" Aya shot back.  
  
"Not bad, Aya. Maybe I should try it with you. Anyway, someone doesn't seem very grateful to my help yesterday."  
  
"As if! And like I needed your help. Even if you weren't there, Rukawa would have brought me home, anyway. So thanks but no thanks," Aya angrily as she tried to stomp into the classroom but in vain, because of her sprained ankle.  
  
"What's is it with her?" Mitsui exclaimed, as he followed her into the classroom.  
  
Ayumi and Kogure shot each other a "What can you do?" look before entering the classroom. Aya had already fallen asleep and Mitsui was just sitting there, staring at basically, nothing. The teacher came in and started teaching.  
  
After ½ hour  
  
"Aya? Ms. Aya?" the teacher called her.  
  
"What?" Aya asked, sleepily.  
  
"Please answer my question, if you were awake to know what I asked."  
  
"The answer is 585.6983," Aya said in a bored tone.  
  
"Nani?" The teacher pulled out his calculator and realized that the answer was indeed correct. "How did you know the answer?"  
  
"I don't know. I just told you the first answer that came to my mind. I guess my brain still works while I am sleeping," Aya replied.  
  
The teacher, obviously embarrassed that he could not catch her, told her to sit down while the class snickered. Aya immediately fell back asleep.  
  
Finally, the last bell was sounded and everyone scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Hey, Ayumi. Are you going to stay behind to watch the basketball team practice?" Kogure asked Ayumi.  
  
"Yeah, I promised Aya that I would stay behind with her until I find a club myself," Ayumi replied.  
  
"Right on. Then we can all walk together," Kogure smiled.  
  
"Yeah, just hold on a second. I shall go and wake Aya up," stammered Ayumi, as she made her way towards Aya. "Man, why do I always stammer whenever he smiles at me? His smile just blows me away," thought Ayumi, mentally scolding herself.  
  
After waking Aya up, the four of them walked on their way to the basketball court when Aya remember that she had to get something from her locker. She told that she would be right back and told them to go on without her first, before limping slightly towards her locker.  
  
Ayumi sighed as she watched her friend limp towards her locker. If only she had not mentioned a double date with her ex-boyfriend and his friend last year, all this would not have happened. Though Aya told repeated times that she did not blame her at all, Ayumi knew that, deep in her heart, it was all her fault. She hated herself for putting her friend through this, felt as though she wanted to die.  
  
Kogure watched as Ayumi looked behind Aya's back. It was obvious that Ayumi cared a lot for her friend. He gently nudged her and told her, "We should get going."  
  
Ayumi smiled back sadly, she followed the two guys to the gym.  
  
After a while, Aya reached the gym. She called for Mitsui and Sakuragi to come to her and said she had something for them.  
  
"You guys gave me your jerseys yesterday to wash, right? Well, I am sorry to say that my brother washed them in warm water causing them to shrink in size. But luckily I went to the store today morning and bought for you guys new jerseys. Here," she said, handing them a bag each.  
  
Sakuragi and Mitsui looked at each other, thinking why she was acting so nice to them, before reaching into their bags and pulling out the jerseys.  
  
"Oh, and the store did not have anymore red jerseys of numbers 10 and 15, so I got the closest colour I could find," added Aya, smiling sweetly.  
  
"NANI!!! THIS IS PINK!!!" the two guys screamed.  
  
"Now, now, Mitsui, Sakuragi. You should be grateful that Aya went out to buy them for you even though she was hurt," Akagi said, knowing that Mitsui and Sakuragi had 'bullied' her yesterday.  
  
"NANI!!! NO WAY!!!"  
  
"Just think of it as sweet revenge," Aya said before turning away and walking off as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Well, I know this chapter was not really very good but I just wanted to let you guys know how Aya knows her attackers and also let her take revenge on the those two. Stay turned for the next chapter in which Mitsui's competition will be introduce. But for now, Ja ne! 


	8. chapter 8

Count your blessings  
  
By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Akane: Thanks for saying that you thought that my fic was cool. Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!  
  
Fourteen: Nah, I never watched that show before. I just wanted to make Aya an intelligent character, so intelligent that she could listen while she was sleeping. Haha! Anyway, what school are you studying in?  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Two chapters in a day? Geez. I don't know. I guess I will try if I have the time, ok?  
  
Lambie: Yeah I wanted Aya to take revenge so pink jerseys for Mitsui and Sakuragi. Haha!  
  
Chapter 8: Meet the neighbour  
  
And so, the week went on, with Sakuragi and Mitsui torturing Aya, Aya taking revenge and of course, Akagi pounding Sakuragi on the head. Oh yes, and don't forget Rukawa's constant "Do'aho"-s  
  
Saturday morning  
  
"Yawn! Finally it is Saturday. Finally a day of rest without those idiotic people. (A/N: I know in Japan they have school on Saturday but in my fic, they don't, k?) What to do today morning?" Aya thought as she got up from bed.  
  
"Maybe I shall go for a run. My ankle was not sprained in the end anyway. Geez. they must have weighed a ton if they stomped on foot, causing it to hurt for days."  
  
Aya brushed her teeth and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top and told Kyo that she was going for a run. Not that Kyo was listening: he was sleeping. Apparently, he does not have Aya's special talent of being able to listen while sleeping.  
  
"Stupid onii-chan. He sleeps like a pig and makes me do all the housework. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend," Aya grumbled while locking the front door. She then realized that the empty house next door had people moving furniture inside.  
  
"Hmmm. new neighbours? Well, I pity them for picking such a perfect house from which you can hear onii-chan's 'wonderful' singing on his new karaoke machine. I must remember to welcome them later," Aya thought as she left the building and went for her jog.  
  
==After ½ hour==  
  
"Onii-chan! I'm home!" called Aya, as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Who cares that you are home. All I care about is that breakfast is here," Kyo growled, snatching the bags from Aya's hands and starting attacking the food.  
  
Aya rolled her eyes. "Yes and a very good morning to you too."  
  
"Erm. Aya, I know that I eat a lot, and that you do too, but why did you buy so much food?"  
  
"Don't eat everything! We have new neighbours and I wanted to invite them over for breakfast," Aya exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, go on then. Go and invite them," Kyo said, stuffing his face with food.  
  
Aya sighed as she walked out of the door and to the next door. The door was opened and she peeked in.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" she called.  
  
An extremely handsome guy came to the door and looked at her.  
  
"Hi!" smiling friendly. (A/N: Can you guys guess who it is just from this phrase?)  
  
"Hi! I am Aya. I live next door. You moving in here?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents keep getting mad at me for coming home late after school and waking them up. So they bought me a flat here and basically told me to stay out," the guy replied, still smiling. (A/N: Any idea yet? Haha)  
  
"God, this guy is weird. How could anyone be happy about his parents throwing him out of the house," Aya thought, returning the smile. "Well, my brother and I were hoping you would like to join us for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, thanks. I was just feeling famished and was racking the shelf for any food, but all I could find was a moldy apple and an expired macaroni and cheese box."  
  
Aya chuckled. (A/N: I don't want to make her giggle. Giggling makes someone sound dumb, doesn't it?) "No kidding. No one has been living there since we moved in 1 year ago."  
  
"Well, then. I guess you were the angel that saved me from food poisoning," he stated, making Aya blush slightly.  
  
"Believe me, I am no angel. Come on now, breakfast is waiting," Aya said, leading him to her flat.  
  
"Kyo, meet the new neighbour. I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name," Aya asked, when they reached the flat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Sendoh," Sendoh said, still smiling.  
  
"Wait a second. Sendoh Akira from Ryonan?" Aya asked.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know I was that famous!"  
  
"Nah, my friend is the manageress of your basketball team and she mentioned you a few times," Aya replied.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I am telling you, Aya, this guy is hot! He like has the sweetest smile I have ever seen and he so damn cute! Especially his hair. It is like a cute porcupine! Why must he be in the second year? If only, I was in the second year or he was in the third, I will go up to him and ask him out!!! Wait a second. My mother is older than my father. Maybe I should ask him out. Hmmm. what would I wear on our date?" Yumi rambled.  
  
"Why do I have such a boy crazy friend?" Aya sighed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Oh, Sendoh Akira. Nice to meet you. I am her brother, Kyo," Kyo said, managing to tear himself from the food for just a second to greet him.  
  
"Like wise," Sendoh replied. "God, this girl, Aya, is so damn pretty. I wonder if she would go out with me," he thought.  
  
Hmmm. that's it for now, you guys. Will Sendoh ask Aya out? If he does, what would be her reply? Stay turned for chapter 9, coming up really soon! Bye for now!!!  
Top of Form Bottom of Form 


	9. chapter 9

Count your blessings  
  
By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
I am sorry to all reviewers because I can't thank you all personally. I am running late cause I did not have time to write a chapter yesterday so I am trying to cram 2 chapters in 1 day. Sorry. But thanks to all of you who reviewed, especially the common ones like lambie (love your fic!), fourteen and slamdunk-serene. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
By the way, Aya joined the school right after Mitsui came back to the basketball team, ok?   
  
Chapter 9: Your enemy, my friend  
  
The three of them are still eating in the living room, where we left them.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to buy rice! Now I have to go back to the store!" wailed Aya.  
  
"Go on then. Otherwise what would we eat for dinner?" Kyo told her, still eating.  
  
"Oh, dear sis. You rest, I will go buy the rice," Aya mimicked in Kyo's voice. "No, it is ok, bro, I will buy it," she said in her own voice. Kyo just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why of all brothers did God give me this pig?" Aya sighed.  
  
"Ano. Aya-san. Can I follow you to the store? I need to buy some groceries and it looks like you could use some company," Sendoh asked.  
  
"See! Even a guy I only know for ½ hour is better than my brother! What is the world coming to?" Aya grumbled while Sendoh sweat dropped.  
  
Turning back to Sendoh, "Thank you. Sure, why not?" she said smiling back at him.  
  
"God, she is so pretty when she smiles!" Sendoh thought as his heart thumped furiously against his chest.  
  
The two of them left the house, locking the door behind Kyo, who had finished eating and was now watching cartoons like a 5-year old kid.  
  
"Aya-san. If Yumi is your friend, that means that you are in the third year, right?" Sendoh asked her, breaking off the silence.  
  
"Yes, you are in the second year right?" Sendoh nodded. "So you like playing basketball?"  
  
"Of course! I sleep, I live, I dream, I even breathe basketball. I love it. It is my life," Sendoh announced, in a proud voice.  
  
"He reminds me so much of myself when I used to play basketball," Aya thought, dreaming off into space.  
  
"Ano, Aya-san? You there?" Sendoh asked, frantically waving his hands in front of Aya's face.  
  
Aya snapped out of her trance. "Gomen, Sendoh-san. I was just thinking about something," Aya replied sheepishly.  
  
"So, then. What club are you in?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"You like asking questions don't you? Well, I am the manageress of the basketball team," Aya replied, carefully trying to notice any difference in his facial expression.  
  
Sendoh just smiled. "Manageress huh? Then you will know my enemies. They declared war on me right after the practice match," chuckling remembering the match.  
  
"Let me guess. That stupid do'aho, Sakuragi, and Rukawa?"  
  
"How did you know?" Sendoh looked confused.  
  
"Sakuragi is challenging everyone even though he himself knows that he would lose. And I know Rukawa, he was my childhood friend. If you really are as good as Yumi says, then his aim would be to bring you down," Aya replied.  
  
Sendoh laughed. "Rukawa is really good. I've never met a guy who is so damn crazy about winning. But you can see that he is burning with passion for basketball when he plays."  
  
"Yeah, he really loves basketball," Aya said, smiling.  
  
"Enough about basketball. I want to ask you something. Would you go out with me sometime?" Sendoh asked, still smiling his trademark smile. They had reached the supermarket and entered with a trolley.  
  
"Sendoh! You barely know me. And I am older than you!" Aya exclaimed.  
  
"But I feel like I have known you forever. And there is so many famous couples in which the female is older than the male!" Sendoh replied.  
  
"Name one, then," Aya challenged.  
  
"Erm. I can't think of one right now. But I am sure there are many couples who are like so out there!" Sendoh replied, sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you are right."  
  
"So was that a yes?" Sendoh asked excitedly.  
  
"No," Aya replied.  
  
"So that was a no?" Sendoh asked sadly.  
  
"No," Aya replied, laughing as she went to grab the rice, leaving Sendoh standing there on looking her.  
  
"God, what is she doing to me? My heart won't stop racing and I feel like all the blood is rushing to my head when she talks to me. I just got to have her!" Sendoh decided.  
  
Monday morning.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Aya-san!" Sendoh greeted as they both left their flats at the same time.  
  
"Oh, Ohaiyo, Sendoh-san. Nice morning isn't it?" Aya greeted back with a smile on her face.  
  
It was a cool morning with light drizzles. Ironically, both Sendoh and Aya loved this kind of morning.  
  
"Beautiful. I just love the way the rain drips on my face, ever so gently," Sendoh said, as they stepped into the lift and started descending.  
  
"What? This guy is like reading my mind!" Aya thought, staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Erm. No. It's nothing," brushing the weird feeling that was coming over her.  
  
"Ok. Aya-san, you have basketball practice everyday right?" Sendoh asked as the door to the lift opened at the ground floor.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I will pick you up. Wait for me, ok?" Sendoh said, rushing off not waiting for Aya's reply and completely ignoring the guy who was sleeping on his bike, just off the steps.  
  
Aya just smiled at his retreating back and said softly, "You didn't give me much of a choice."  
  
She nudged Rukawa awake and the two of them made their way to school when a voice from behind called them.  
  
"Oi! Wait up!"  
  
"Mitsui? What are you doing here?" Aya obviously irritated that an idiot had ruined the beautiful morning.  
  
"I live across the road from you," Mitsui said simply.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The three of them walked to school in silence. Aya raised her face to the sky, eyes closed, feeling the soft droplets on her face.  
  
"Sendoh Akira. You are a pretty interesting guy," Aya thought with a smile on her face.  
  
Mitsui looked at her with a confused look. "Why is she so happy about?"  
  
As usual once they reached school, Aya fell asleep on her desk for the rest of the day while Mitsui's mind wander off to everywhere except to the lesson. Finally the last bell rang and Ayumi rushed over to Aya and woke her up.  
  
"Aya, Aya. Wake up. It is time for basketball training."  
  
"Huh? Why are you so excited about? Oh, is it because Kogure looks extremely handsome while playing basketball?" Aya asked her friend slyly.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Ayumi said, blushing a bright red.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why did I see you and him walking to school today?"  
  
"He just lives across the road from me!" Ayumi protested, still blushing.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," Aya said, getting up from her seat and the two of them made their way to the guys who were waiting for them.  
  
"Ayumi-san? Are you ok? You are so red," Kogure asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Aya laughed softly as she went forward. "You can't hide from me, Ayumi."  
  
Ayumi blushed even more as heard her friend's words. "I'm fine," she said to Kogure, who smiled.  
  
The four of them went on their way to the basketball court.  
  
After a long, tedious training, the basketball team finally packed up and Aya went over to Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa-kun. You need not follow me back home anymore. I can take care of myself," Aya said. She had forgotten Sendoh's promise.  
  
"Ok"  
  
The two of them walked out of the gate followed by Mitsui. Rukawa and Mitsui noticed a tall figure with spiky hair standing in the shadows.  
  
"Sendoh? What are you doing here?" Aya asked.  
  
"I did say I would pick you up, didn't I?" Sendoh replied smiling at her. He then noticed Rukawa and Mitsui. "Aaa. Rukawa. And Mitsui. How do you do?" he nodded at them.  
  
"If anything happens to her, you'll pay," Rukawa mumbled. Mitsui just nodded back at him  
  
"Protective aren't we? Don't worry. I will take care of her," Sendoh replied.  
  
"Erm. Excuse me. I am older than both of you. I can take care of myself," Aya said, walking off.  
  
"Aya-san! Wait up!" Sendoh called as he ran up to her, after waving off to Rukawa and Mitsui.  
  
"I wonder how those two know each other. Oh well," Mitsui thought as he bade farewell to Rukawa and followed behind the two.  
  
That's chapter 9. I will write chapter 10 later on so look out for it! 


	10. chapter 10

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Heart: Hey! Nice to meet you! Thanks for reading my fic!!! Enjoy chapter 10!!! I am trying to write this as fast as I can so please bear with me.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Finally the long anticipated chapter, eh? Ha-ha. enjoy!!!  
  
Lambie: Nope, Rukawa is not her partner. It is Sendoh and Mitsui. Enjoy chapter 10!  
  
Sakura88: Finally updated! Enjoy!  
  
Fourteen: Hey! I am fourteen. And I am from Bukit Batok Secondary. Not bad sia you. RGS sia. Enjoy chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10: Get together  
  
And so, the week went by as usual, with Mitsui, Sakuragi and Aya bickering at every moment they got. Finally it was Saturday morning.  
  
"Ring, ring!" the phone rang.  
  
"Which stupid idiot is calling so early in the morning?" Aya grumbled as she got up from her bed and went to answer the phone. It was actually noon.  
  
"Talk to me," Aya said sleepily as she flopped back into her bed.  
  
"AYA!!! Oh my god! It's been so long since we talked! How have you been?" yelled a voice.  
  
Aya winced at the loud noise. "Yumi?"  
  
"Duh! Oh and Rika's on the line too," replied Yumi.  
  
"Hi Aya!" came a more calm voice.  
  
"What are you all doing calling me so early in the day?" demanded Aya.  
  
"Come on, Aya, it is already 12. It is time to wake up, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Whatever you say, Aya. Anyway, tonight you are going out with us. Charlie misses us at his club. He keeps on saying that his four angels are missing from his club and that he misses our voices. So we promised that we will be there," Yumi said excitably.  
  
"Ok. Have fun. Bye."  
  
"Wait! Aya, you are coming with us. What good are our voices if we don't have you? Please come! It's been so long since we really hung out. Please?" Rika pleaded.  
  
"If I say yes, would let me go back to sleep?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Fine, see you guys at my place at 7 then. Bye," Aya switched off her phone and immediately fell back to sleep.  
  
Later at around 7.  
  
Kyo dragged himself out of bed and went and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Kyo!" chimed 3 voices.  
  
"Hey, how ya doing? You all look very nice. Going out?" Kyo replied.  
  
Yumi was wearing a black miniskirt with a pastel pink tube top. Ayumi was wearing pants with a lilac halter top. Rika was wearing also wearing pants with a silk baby blue sleeveless top.  
  
"Yup, we were going to Charlie's. You want to come along?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Maybe I will catch up with you guys later," Kyo said, smiling at them. Rika blushed as Kyo caught her eye. Apparently she had a crush on her best friend's brother forever but never had the courage to tell him.  
  
"You guys are here already?" Aya asked, emerging from her room as everyone gasped.  
  
Aya was wearing a knee-length midnight blue spaghetti-strapped dress with shinning crystals scattered on it. The colour of the dress set off her beautiful eyes and the crystals the mischievous glint constantly in her eyes. Her hair was brushed down and the look was complete with a pair of sliver heels.  
  
"Oh my god, Aya! You look like a million dollars!" Yumi exclaimed.  
  
"Let's just hope you are not right. I don't want to be kidnapped or anything tonight," Aya laughed.  
  
"She is right, honey. You look beautiful. Now, go out and do anything which is not illegal. I will come around to the club later on, ok?" Kyo said as he brushed Aya's forehead with a kiss.  
  
"Thanks, bro. Love ya! Bye!" Aya said as the gang left.  
  
"God, she reminds me so much of mom. Oh, well. Maybe I will call Sendoh and see if he wants to go down to the club with me," thought Kyo as he picked up the phone.  
  
On the way to the club.  
  
"So, Aya. Any boys pinning for you yet?" asked Yumi, slyly.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"She's lying! She gets fan mail everyday in her locker!!!" Ayumi blurted out as the other girls whistled and Aya glared at her.  
  
"Let's not talk about me, ok? How about Ayumi and someone called Kogure Kiminobu?" Aya shot back as Ayumi blushed a fire hydrant red.  
  
"Kogure Kiminobu, eh? Dish out, girl!" Yumi exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, he is a guy in our class and he sits next to her and it is like so obvious that he likes her. But the problem is that he is shy and Ayumi does not want to take the first step either," Aya explained.  
  
"What? Ok, this is what you have to do." Yumi launched into a huge speech.  
  
Aya glanced beside her to Rika, noticing that she had not contributed to the gossip at all. She turned back front and whispered, "So when is the lucky guy going to have a date?"  
  
"There is no guy," protested Rika.  
  
Aya sighed. "Rika, I am your friend. I've been your friend since we were little. Do you think I am stupid or something not to notice your feelings towards my brother? Do you think our friendship is so shallow?"  
  
"No, Aya. I am sorry. I should have known better. But he is older than me; he is so much cooler than me. Why would he want to go out with plain old me?"  
  
"Listen to me, Rika. No one can make you feel inferior. You are who you say you are and I know that you are not plain. You are one of the most wonderful people I know. And if Kyo can't see that, he is an idiot, alright?" Aya lectured.  
  
"Thank you, Aya." Rika replied, close to tears.  
  
"Don't cry now. You will ruin your make-up, ok?" Aya replied as she leaned over and gave her a hug.  
  
Rika nodded and the cab finally reached the club. They paid the bill and got out of the cab.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Rika asked.  
  
"Totally!" they replied as they linked arms and entered the club  
  
Ok, that's chapter 10! A little different from the previous chapters. More of Aya's friends. But not to worry, the rest of the gang will appear soon. Going to write chapter 11 right now. 


	11. chapter 11

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters or the song "I turn to you" so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Chapter 11: Getting down  
  
"Oh my word! This place gets better and better each time I see it!" Ayumi exclaimed.  
  
"You got that right," Aya agreed.  
  
"Come on, you guys. Let's go find Charlie, ok?" Yumi said as she led the way further into the club.  
  
"I don't know why you talked me into coming to the club tonight, Akagi. I am not a club person," Kogure said as he sighed.  
  
"Come on, Kogure. You have to get out and enjoy once in a while. All you ever do on Saturday s are sit at home and study. Enjoy life, Kogure," Mitsui said to his friend.  
  
"Even studying is more fun than just sitting down here," Kogure mumbled as he looked around for the Ryota who went to buy the drinks. Suddenly, a familiar face caught his eye.  
  
"Ayumi?"  
  
"Kogure? What are you doing here?" Ayumi asked as the four of them made their way to the table.  
  
"Funny, I was asking myself the same question. The whole basketball team is out tonight, just getting together," Kogure replied.  
  
"What? And you didn't invite me?" A girl slid up to Ayumi's side.  
  
"Do I know you? Wait a minute. Aya?" Kogure asked, confused.  
  
"Do I look that destroyed?" Aya replied as she laughed. The rest of the table just stared at her.  
  
"No, you look beautiful. So do you, Ayumi," Kogure stammered.  
  
Aya laughed as Sakuragi came up to her and stared at her right in the face.  
  
"Argh! You are her!" he yelled.  
  
"Ok, I am not coming to this club from now on," Aya frowned.  
  
"Ignore him," Rukawa mumbled.  
  
"Hey guys! What did we miss?" Rika asked as she and Yumi came up to them.  
  
"Nothing. These are the guys from our basketball team. This is Akagi, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Ryota, Mitsui.. And Kogure," Aya introduced.  
  
"Kogure, eh? I heard a lot about you," Yumi said slyly as Ayumi blushed a bright red.  
  
"You have? From whom?"  
  
"Oh, just from around," Yumi replied smiling at Ayumi.  
  
Rika, not wanting world war 3 to break out, quickly said, "You know, Charlie really wants to see us right now. We should be going."  
  
"Oh, you guys go ahead first. I have to talk to the guys about something first, alright?" Aya said as the rest of them agreed and left.  
  
"So what is it that you want to tell us?" asked Akagi.  
  
"Nah, I just wanted to talk to Kogure about something," she replied, pulling up a chair next to him and sitting down in it.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"She's single, you know?" Aya told him.  
  
"Who?" Kogure asked, as he blushed slightly.  
  
"You know who I am talking about, Kogure. Don't act innocent in front of me. I know everything that goes on," Aya replied.  
  
"No, you don't. You don't know how much I fear rejection, do you?" Kogure shot back, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you are going to be," Aya said as she got up from her seat.  
  
Turning her back to the guys, she added, "You'll never know until you try. Don't wait too long or both of you will end up hurt." She walked away, leaving them staring behind her.  
  
"She's right, Kogure. Take her advice," Akagi agreed.  
  
Kogure nodded and turned to Mitsui. "Hey, Mitsui. You want to go grab a bite?" he asked.  
  
Mitsui did not reply but just stared at the direction at which Aya had disappeared.  
  
"Mitsui?" Kogure called, nudging him.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mitsui asked, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"She mesmerized you, huh?" Ryota asked, grinning.  
  
"Erm, no! Of course not! She just looks very nice tonight, that's all. Other than that, I still dislike her," Mitsui exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mitsui. Oh look the band's coming out!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for my angels. Give it up for Aya, Ayumi, Rika and Yumi," Charlie announced.  
  
"Did he just say Aya and Ayumi?" Mitsui wondered out loud as the girls took the stage.  
  
"I guess he did. Let's see how well they can sing, then," Akagi said.  
  
After a couple of songs, the girls took a break and Aya went back to the guys' table.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know you could sing so nicely," Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
"That's the first compliment you gave me. Since you gave me a compliment, I have to return it, don't I, tensai?" Aya replied back laughing.  
  
"You are the best person I known! Because you recognized the tensai!" Sakuragi said as he laughed his trademark laugh.  
  
Aya laughed again as she turned to Kogure. "Did you think about what I told you?"  
  
"Yes, and I am sorry for bursting up on you like that. By the way, how did you know that I like her?" Kogure asked sheepishly.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. And give me a break. You are always nice to her and always smiling around her. That's like the first step in knowing that a guy likes a girl," she answered smiling at him.  
  
"But I am always nice to you and always smiling around you. Why don't you know that I like you?" came a voice behind her.  
  
"Sendoh? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I invited him along," answered Kyo coming up behind her and nodding to Mitsui, Sakuragi and Rukawa. Not that they noticed because Mitsui was too busy staring at Aya and Sakuragi and Rukawa at Sendoh.  
  
"So, you didn't answer my question, Aya," Sendoh pressed on.  
  
"Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh. You are nice to my brother too and you are always smiling. Am I wrong to say that you are gay and that you like my brother?" Aya replied sweetly.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt, Aya-san," Sendoh clutched his shirt where his heart was and pretended to be in pain.  
  
"Don't worry. I will get someone to give you TLC okay? I have to go now. Bye!" Aya rushed off after seeing Charlie beckoning to her.  
  
"So can we join you guys?" Sendoh asked. Kogure nodded and the two of them pulled up chairs and sat down before introducing Kyo to the group.  
  
"Everybody? Can I have your attention please?" Aya's voice came over the microphone. The club quietened down at the angelic voice and waited for what she had to say.  
  
"Thank you. Before I give you guys the next song, I would like to say some words. Last year, I had to go through a really difficult time. It made me want to give up on life. But then, there were some people who helped me get over those times and gave me strength to carry on. This song is especially dedicated to them. Ayumi, Rika, Yumi and my dear brother, Kyo, enjoy this song. I love you guys," Aya said as she sat down on the chair and the music began.  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know  
  
I'll find the light to light my way  
  
And when I'm scared, losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy  
  
You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there  
  
Pushing me to the top  
  
You're always there, giving me all you've got  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you When I lose the will to win  
  
I just reach for you  
  
And I can reach the sky again  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
  
'Cause your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night (Rika, Yumi and Ayumi leave their seats and joined her, singing back-up from this part onwards.) For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
I turn to you For the arms to be my shelter  
  
Through all the rain  
  
For truth that will never change  
  
For someone to lean on  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
  
For the one who I can run to... For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
"Thank you, you guys" Aya whispered into the microphone as the club was emerged in silence. Suddenly, Kyo stood up and started clapping. Soon everyone followed suit and stood up and clapped. The 4 girls hugged each other and Aya blew a kiss to Kyo and mouthed "I love you, onii-chan." Kyo felt tears rushing to his eyes and mouthed "I love you too" back.  
  
Aaaa. 2 chapters in 1 day!!! I am beat. I think I shall go sleep now. I will write chapter 12 tomorrow so plz check back soon. Bye! 


	12. chapter 12

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: You like more characters in the story? I was afraid that it might get confusing but I can't help it, I guess. You live near my school? That's so cool! Where do you stay and what school do you go to? Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Lambie: Nah, as much as I want to take credit for the song, I can't. It is written by Diane Warren and performed by Christina Aguilera. You really think that that chapter was good? Cool, you're in the same level as me! What school do you go to? Don't worry, this chapter has more romance. Enjoy chapter 12!  
  
Fourteen: Haha. The reason why I update so fast is because I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!!! Boo hoo. Anyway, do update your fic. I enjoy reading it! In the mean time, here's chapter 12.  
  
Heart: Glad that you enjoyed it. To answer your question, just read this chapter. You will find the answer at the end of it!  
  
Hitora Gin: I sound that Singapore-ish, huh? Haha. So happy that you like my fic and find it funny. By the way, about the giggling issue. What I meant by saying that giggling makes Aya sound dumb is like because she is a strong character. It is the same like saying all those wrestlers laugh and not giggle. You know what I mean? It all depends on what sort of character the person has. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! It is four in the morning right now. Couldn't sleep so I decided to write chapter 12 and make your days! Enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 12: Old flame, new flame  
  
A bit later after Aya's performance, Aya's group, Shohoku basketball team, Kyo and Sendoh sat down together, joining a couple of tables together. They were just goofing around and chatting. Yumi had just finished telling them a joke which made Aya burst out in laughter.  
  
"Oh my god! That's so bad!" she exclaimed, still laughing, not noticing the stranger stalking up behind her.  
  
"Glad that you are having fun without me," came a voice from behind her. The stranger bent down and started to drop soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.  
  
Aya felt her whole body stiffen as she took in the familiar touch of his kisses and the voice of the man she once loved. "Keigo," she muttered as she turned to face him.  
  
"The one and only," Keigo replied. Mitsui gasped silently when the light finally shined on the mysterious Keigo. It was the guy who had attacked Aya on the first day of their meeting.  
  
Aya sighed as she looked into Keigo's eyes. "I loved him so much. Why did he change?" "Whatever you have to say to me, tell it to me outside," she said to him.  
  
Turning back to the rest of them, "I will right back. Just continue whatever we were doing and don't worry. I'll be fine," she said before leading Keigo out the club.  
  
"That guy is just too much! Aya-san thrashed him the last time and he is still back for more." Sakuragi sounded enraged.  
  
"You sound as though you care a lot about her, Sakuragi," commented Sendoh.  
  
"Of course. No matter what, she is still our manageress. Plus she managed to recognize the tensai's talents unlike the rest of you," pouted Sakuragi as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Meanwhile outside the club  
  
"What do you want now, Keigo?" Aya asked him, annoyed that he was trying to ruin her evening.  
  
"You and only you," he replied, stepping up close to her.  
  
Aya sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Keigo, please don't do this. We no longer go together. We are two different people now. You are no longer the guy that I fell in love with before."  
  
"I changed because I didn't want to lose you. You mean too much to me. I loved you so much that it hurt just seeing another guy talk to you. You belong to me. Yet, you don't seem to see it," Keigo replied softly.  
  
Aya gently touched his face. "Of course I know how much you love me. I loved you just as much. But I can't live my life this way. I can't live knowing that every guy that just talks to me is in danger of losing his life just because you are so overprotective. And I told you, you are no longer the guy I fell in love with once."  
  
"I can change back," Keigo sounding panicky. "I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"No you can't Keigo. Even if you do, the damage is done. I can't love you the way I did again. It would be too hard for me. If you really love me, you know what you have to do," Aya replied, caressing his cheek.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me go. Let me go in my own way. Let me live life with a new will," Aya pleaded.  
  
Keigo reached up to his face and grabbed Aya's hand and kissed it. "I guess you are right. I am so sorry for all that I have done. Would you at least forgive me?"  
  
Aya smiled. "Of course I will."  
  
Keigo smiled back at her before embracing her in a tight hug. The two of them then made their way back into the club. Upon reaching it, the song "Angel of Mine" by Eternal started playing.  
  
Keigo smiled as he turned to Aya. "Can I negotiate you in dancing with me one last time to our song?"  
  
"Anytime," Aya replied as she took his hand and they started slow-dancing to the music.  
  
"Are they dancing?" Yumi exclaimed outraged. "Is she like totally mad? How could she dance with such a beast?"  
  
"Calm down, Yumi. My sister knows what she is doing. She is sensible. And she is a big girl," Kyo replied. Turning to Rika, "Can I have this dance?" he asked. Rika blushed as she took his hand and they too started dancing.  
  
After a few minutes, the song slowly came to an end and Aya stepped out of Keigo's arms. He reached up to her face and said, "I wanted the song to last forever. But my wish did not come true. Take care of yourself, Aya. If you need help, you can always find me. Remember that I will always love you." He kissed her on the cheek gently and turned away from her and walked off.  
  
Aya stood there, smiling sadly at his departing back. "Too bad, I felt so safe in his arms. If only it was true," she sighed as she made her way back to the table.  
  
"Are you mad? Why did you dance and let that psychotic guy kiss you? Has he brainwashed you or something?" Yumi screamed at her friend.  
  
"No, I am perfectly fine. And he is not psychotic. Stop judging people by their appearances," Aya replied calmly.  
  
"Aya, listen to yourself. He hurt you, not just mentally but also physically. Not once but twice! Are you telling me that as your friend, I am supposed to sit here and watched déjà vu all over again?"  
  
"Twice? Ayumi? You promised you won't tell anyone else. It is just great to see your friends, who think you can't run your own life, thinking that they can figure you out just like that. But guess what? Even if you know me for a million years, you won't figure me out. So there. Now that I got all my frustrations out, I am going home now. Ja ne," Aya poured out all her thoughts and grabbed her bag and coat and stormed out of the club.  
  
"Aya, please stop," Ayumi called, getting up to go after her. But then she felt a hand pulling her back.  
  
"She is mad at you. If you go to her now, she will kill you with whatever she can find. Let me go instead," Sendoh said, as he ran after Aya.  
  
"What happened? I just saw Aya storm out of the club and Sendoh running after her. Is she alright?" Kyo asked the girls when he and Rika finally returned to the table.  
  
"We just ruined our friendship. Other than that, everything's fine," Ayumi replied close to tears as she stood up to get some fresh air. Kogure, remembering Aya's words, got up to go after her.  
  
"Aya-san! Wait up!" Sendoh called as he tried to keep up with her in the crowd. Aya stopped in her tracks, not bothering to turn around, until Sendoh caught up with her.  
  
"Thank you. Now let's get you home alright?" Sendoh said gently.  
  
"I don't need you to see me home. I know the way home, thank you very much," Aya snapped.  
  
"Yes, but I don't, so you bring me home," Sendoh replied, making Aya smile a little.  
  
"Thank you. I mean for coming after me."  
  
"Anytime. Erm, would you tell me what happened just now in the club? Between you and that guy?" Sendoh asked tentatively.  
  
"Why? So that you can go back and report back to Yumi?"  
  
"No. I just want to check out my competition."  
  
Aya smiled at his comment and scolded him, "Baka," before telling him all that went on between her and Keigo earlier on.  
  
""Oh, I see. So that's all there is to it? Yes! Then I still have a chance!" Sendoh cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.  
  
"Sendoh?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I lean on your shoulder?"  
  
"Of course." Aya leaned her head against him closing her eyes. She felt Sendoh's large hand taking hers and squeezing it, while his other took her high-heels from her other hand. The two of them walked like so till they finally reached the door to Aya's apartment.  
  
"Aya, we're home," Sendoh said gently.  
  
"We are? So fast?" Aya asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes," Sendoh smiling at her cuteness.  
  
Aya yawned out loud, stretching her arms over her head. "Well, then, thank you for walking me home, Sendoh."  
  
"Before I go, I wanted to give you something," Sendoh said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"This," Sendoh replied, leaning over giving her a peck on her lips.  
  
"What was that?" Aya asked.  
  
"A kiss?" Sendoh replied confused.  
  
"You call that a kiss?" Aya asked, pulling him down for a long lingering kiss. Sendoh, surprised at her sudden action just stared at her. After a few seconds, he finally gave in and kissed her with all the passion in him. They broke off, breathless.  
  
"Now, that was a kiss," Aya said smiling.  
  
"Whoa. Can I have another," Sendoh asked. Not waiting for her reply, he leaned down and started kissing her passionately, his hand caressing her cheek. Aya kissed him back, running her hands through his spiky hair.  
  
"I think I am falling in love with you, Sendoh," Aya thought as Sendoh kissed senselessly making her forget all her thoughts.   
  
Aaah!!! Finally some developments in the couple. Hope you liked this chapter and please continue reviewing. I am going get some sleep now. Ja ne! 


	13. chapter 13

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Lambie: Haha. Yeah my friend told me that my nick was extremely long too! I am trying my best not to make this fic too mushy but we'll see how things go, alrighty?  
  
Akane: Yeah. sigh if only Sendoh was mine or I was Aya. Anyway, here's chapter 13!  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Glad that you enjoyed reading it! Whoa! I have 2 people from raffles reviewing my fic. That's so cool! Haha. anyway, enjoy this chapter ok?  
  
Chapter 13: Jealous? Not me!  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Aya and Sendoh broke off from the kiss, gasping for air. Sendoh wrapped his arms around her slim waist and rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "It is late. You better go and get some rest. It's been a long night."  
  
Aya looked into his eyes and felt a burning sensation in her heart that she never felt before. "You are right. I am tired. And I think I better go in before I feel the urge to kiss you again," she said, doing the opposite by wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.  
  
Sendoh laughed softly. "That's funny. I feel like I don't want to let you go. I just want to stay here and kiss you. But you should know better. You are older than me. You need rest and a lot of TLC. I think I have given you TLC already so now you go in and rest," he mockingly scolded her.  
  
"As much as I don't want to admit it, you are right. Well, we always have tomorrow. Good night Sendoh Akira," she said smiling at him before pulling him down for one last kiss before they parted.  
  
"Good night, my dear Aya. Sweet dreams," Sendoh mumbled through the kiss. They broke apart and Aya finally unlocked her door and went into her apartment. She sighed as she leaned against the door. "Sendoh Akira, I really think I am falling in love with you," she whispered with a smile on her face.  
  
Sendoh sighed with happiness as he unlocked his own door and closed it behind him. "God, what is she doing to me? I never felt so passionate about a girl before and I never thought anyone could kiss so sweetly, making me forget everything that's on my mind. I think I am falling in love with you, Aya," he said to himself, dropping to sofa. He raised his hands up to his forehead and then realized that he was holding something. Looking down, he found that he was still carrying her heels.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just return them to her tomorrow," Sendoh thought hugging them to his chest, slipping off into sweet slumber, ignoring the pain that the spiky heels were causing.  
  
The next morning  
  
Aya woke up to a familiar touch of someone's hands caressing her hair. She turned around and came face-to-face with her new-found love.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Sendoh asked softly.  
  
"Yup. But it is ok. I don't mind waking up to your smiling face everyday," Aya replied as she smiled shyly back at him.  
  
"But I mind waking up you every morning. You look so angelic when you sleep," Sendoh teased as he bent down to give her a kiss.  
  
Aya screamed as she pushed him away. "I haven't brush my teeth!"  
  
"I'm not complaining," he replied simply leaning to her again, making Aya scream again as she got up from the bed.  
  
"Sendoh! You better not be raping my sister or anything or you'll pay!" boomed a voice from behind Aya's bedroom door.  
  
Sendoh laughed as he chased Aya around the room. "Don't worry! If she gets pregnant, I will marry her," he called back, getting a slap from Aya.  
  
"Ouch! She slapped you, didn't she, Sendoh?" Kyo replied, coming into the room, laughing.  
  
"That's it! Out! Both of you! And I don't want to hear another word until I come out of this room!" Aya screamed pushing Sendoh and Kyo out of the room, locking it behind them.  
  
Sendoh and Kyo grinned to each other. "Well, then. Good luck, Sendoh!" Kyo told him.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"If you are going to date my sister, you need tons of it to stay alive," Kyo joked.  
  
"I heard that!!!" shouted Aya through the locked door.  
  
Kyo laughed. "Ok, I have to get going now. My date is waiting for me. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Ja ne!" he shouted back to both of them, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Date? What date? Onii-chan? Sendoh?" Aya called unlocking the door after brushing her teeth and taking a quick bath. She had also changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of blue shorts and a white top. "Where are y-"  
  
Sendoh cut her off with a kiss pushing her back against the wall. Aya struggled against his grip but stopped after the burning sensation burnt through her again. Instead, she pressed her hand against his chest, maintaining a distance between them and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Hmm. now that's how I would like to start my mornings from now on," Sendoh whispered into her ear before kissing her on the neck. "You are so bad. I missed you so much today morning and yet, you didn't even give me a kiss. You have to make it up to me," he mumbled between the kisses.  
  
"Really? How?" Aya asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Spend the day with me," he replied simply.  
  
"Okay," Aya said confused.  
  
"Great! Come on, let's go!" he said pulling her out of the door and into an awaiting cab. He whispered the destination in a low voice to the driver and soon they were on their way.  
  
"Where are we going?" Aya asked.  
  
"You'll see," Sendoh replied mysteriously.  
  
After a while, they reached their destination: the amusement park. Sendoh paid the cab driver and the entrance fee and then turned to Aya.  
  
"This is my favourite place since I was a kid," he said.  
  
"I can see why. You are still a kid," she teased him.  
  
Sendoh growled softly, kissing her deeply again. "Does that prove that I am not a kid?" he asked slyly.  
  
"I don't know. I have to get back to you on that," she teased him again.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Aya and Sendoh," came a voice behind them.  
  
"Mitsui! Nice to see you! What are you doing here?" Sendoh greeted him as Aya looked at the girl who had his arm draped over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god! Nika?" Aya exclaimed.  
  
"Aya!" the girl replied, embracing her.  
  
Mitsui looked confused. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
"Of course! Aya was in the basketball team with me in Kainan before she changed to Shohoku," Nika explained.  
  
"You never told me that you played basketball!" Sendoh complained to Aya after she introduced Nika to Sendoh.  
  
"Well, you never asked," Aya replied, laughing and punching him softly in the arm.  
  
"So, are you guys like going out?" Mitsui asked curiously.  
  
"Well, kind of," Sendoh replied while Aya blushed a light pink.  
  
"Okay, then. We'll see you guys around," Nika said, pulling Mitsui away. They waved good bye and went on their own ways.  
  
"So, what you want to do first?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Anything. You choose," Aya replied as Sendoh took her hand and kissed it before leading her to the roller-coaster.  
  
They spent the whole day together, going on the rides until they were sick of it. Finally night fell.  
  
"Come on, I have something to show you," Sendoh whispered to her, pulling her towards the fountain park.  
  
Aya gasped as she saw the beautiful fountain display with various colours dancing in the moonlight. "It's beautiful," she whispered back.  
  
"As are you," Sendoh replied softly, leaning down and kissing her ever so gently as the water danced behind them. Aya sighed inwardly as she reached up to his neck, pulling him closer to her as they kissed, not caring about anything else.  
  
"Look at them. Aren't they sweet?" Nika commented as they watched Sendoh and Aya kiss.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Mitsui replied coolly. He felt an uncontrolled emotion running through his body when he saw them kissing. He never felt it before and it felt weird. He wanted to be the one who was kissing Aya, not Sendoh.  
  
"What? Are you jealous, Mitsui?" his inner voice talked to him. "Jealous? Why should I be jealous?" he shot back. "Then stop staring at them as though you can vaporize Sendoh with your eyes."  
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes at his own self. "Jealous? Yeah right!"  
  
That's chapter 13 you guys! I am sorry if it is too mushy but I had to make Sendoh really fall for Aya so that Mitsui will have more competition right? Ne way, don't stop reviewing and don't stop reading either. Ja ne! 


	14. chapter 14

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Lambie: I know, I know, that it was mushy but I had to have developments on the relationship right? Ne way, don't worry. From now on, the story and the romance will be balanced out.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Haha, cute isn't he, Mitsui? Trying to ignore his feelings. About the moonlight thing, you missed out one part. This is one of the previous lines: They spent the whole day together, going on the rides until they were sick of it. Finally night fell. I hope that answers your question!  
  
Akane: No way! I love Sendoh too much to see him get beaten up! Haha! Ne way, enjoy this chapter!  
  
A/N: By the way, all this happens after the practice match with Ryonan. And let's just say that the whole Mitsui gangster part happened last year, towards the end of the year, ok?  
  
Chapter 14: The morning after  
  
Aya woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She lay on her bed, just thinking about the day she spent with Sendoh. "I can't believe I am smiling once I wake up. Guess I have something to smile about nowadays," she thought.  
  
"Aya? Are you awake yet? Sendoh's here already," Kyo called, knocking on her door.  
  
"Yeah, I am. What is he doing here so early? I'll be right out!" she called back.  
  
"My school starts early than yours, remember?" Sendoh's voice came through the door. Aya got out of bed, brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. She then changed into her school uniform and tied her long straight hair into a ponytail with a blue ribbon.  
  
"Good morning, onii-chan, Sendoh," she greeted the two guys who were sitting on the couch, watching the television. "Aren't you two too old to watch cartoons?"  
  
"You can never be too old to watch cartoons. And a very good morning to you too," Sendoh replied, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Awww, aren't you two just so sweet," Kyo teased. "Anyway, I have to go now. I have early tennis practice and I have remedial after school, so I'll be late, alright Aya?" Aya nodded. "Okay, then. Bye!"  
  
"Ok, let me go grab my bag and my hand phone and we can get going too," Aya replied, going back into her room.  
  
"You have a hand phone? Cool, what's your number?" Sendoh asked, whipping out his Nokia 8250.  
  
"92235875. What's yours?"  
  
"97717717."  
  
"What a number. Why are there so many sevens in the number?" Aya grumbled punching the numbers into her own Nokia 8310. (A/N: God, I love that phone!!! Oh yeah, if that is your phone number, I am sorry! I just picked some random number!)  
  
"Seven is my favourite number," Sendoh replied, smiling.  
  
"Fair enough. Come on, let's go," she said, locking the door and the two of the descended from their floor via the lift.  
  
Soon, they were standing outside the block. Sendoh smiled as he reached up and pulled the ribbon out of her hair.  
  
"Sendoh! Why did you do that? Now I have to tie my hair all over again," she scolded, taking the ribbon from his hands, trying to tie back her hair but in vain.  
  
He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger and whispered, "I like it when you let down your hair." He then lifted a part of her hair and kissed her on the neck before bidding farewell and walking off in the opposite direction towards his school.  
  
"Baka," she scolded softly, with a smile on her face. She then turned and started to walk towards her own school, staring off into blank space.  
  
"Aya! Aya-san!" called a voice from behind her.  
  
"Huh?" she wondered turning around. A bright orange blinded her eyes.  
  
"Oh, ohaiyo Sakuragi," she greeted him.  
  
"Ohaiyo Aya-san! How come you are going to school so early?" he practically screamed into her ear.  
  
Aya winced. "Well, my neighbour's school starts earlier than us and he sorts of wakes me up every morning."  
  
"Oh, I see. I am going to practice basketball today! Ore wa tensai! I am going to beat that kitsune next time!" he shouted again.  
  
"Well, then. Good luck, tensai," Aya replied, smiling at his actions.  
  
"Arigatou Aya-san! Ano, Aya-san?" Sakuragi asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mitchy and I are always constantly tormenting you. Yet, why are you so nice to me by calling me tensai?"  
  
"Mitchy? Oh, Mitsui. I don't know. I guess I don't hate either of you since you play basketball. That fact changes everything," Aya replied softly.  
  
"So, given the chance, you would play basketball again? I mean, if your nanny had not died at that time," Sakuragi asked.  
  
"I guess onii-chan told you the story, huh? Well, of course. I loved basketball and as much I don't want to admit it, I still do. So of course," Aya looked away.  
  
"You should not give up what you love just because of fate," Sakuragi replied quietly.  
  
Aya laughed sadly. "You are right. But I already made a choice. It might not be the right one but it one that I respect. You know, you not the baka that everyone labels you. You are quite intelligent."  
  
"Of course! Anyway, see you later, Aya-san!" Sakuragi said laughing out loud and waving goodbye to her once they reached the school.  
  
"Ja!" Aya called back and waved at him. "Sweet guy," Aya thought as she made her way to her classroom.  
  
In the classroom.  
  
"God, I am so bored," Aya thought as she slumped on her table. Suddenly, her hand phone vibrated in her skirt, causing to jump up in surprise.  
  
"That's weird. No one sms-s me in the morning." She took out her phone and opened the message.  
  
"Won't be able to pick you up after school today. Have late practice. Gomen." It read.  
  
Aya smiled as she selected reply. She quickly typed "It's ok. I'll be fine," and sent it back. She then laid it against the pile of books on the table and slouched on her table again.  
  
Then her phone vibrated again.  
  
"Again?" Aya thought as she opened the message.  
  
"Thank you. I have something to ask you. Would you be my girlfriend?" it read.  
  
Aya sat there staring at her phone, baffled by the question. "What am I supposed to say?" she thought as her eyes caught the sight of something on the ground. It was her ribbon. She picked it up and fingered it. "What is the correct answer?" she asked herself.  
  
Ayumi stood outside her classroom, fidgeting. "Where is Aya? She is going to be late for class," she thought as she waited impatiently for her friend to arrive.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Ayumi-san!" called a cheerful voice.  
  
She turned around and came face-to-face with a pair of warm brown eyes. "Ohaiyo, Kogure-san, Mitsui-san," she greeted with a small smile.  
  
"Waiting for Aya-san?" Kogure asked.  
  
Ayumi nodded. "She hasn't talked to me since Saturday. I called her so many times yesterday but I think she was ignoring me because all I got was her machine," she replied sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Ayumi. She was not in the whole day yesterday. I saw her," Mitsui consoled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Now come on. Let's go in before the bell rings. You can talk to her later," Mitsui replied, opening the door, leading them in.  
  
There, in her seat, sat Aya, still fingering the ribbon and staring at her hand phone. "She's early? But she's never early!" Ayumi said confused. Just then the bell rang and Kogure gently tugged at Ayumi's arm.  
  
"Come on, we have to go to our seats." Ayumi agreed and followed him. Mitsui made his way to his own seat and flopped down.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked Aya, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, gathering her hair and tying it with the ribbon.  
  
"So, have you forgiven Ayumi?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know a lot of things right now. I am very confused," Aya shook her head, trying to clear her mind.  
  
"Well, just to let you know. She seemed genuinely sorry that she revealed the secret to that loud friend of yours."  
  
Aya smiled. "She is loud, isn't she? So, did anything happen between her and Kogure that night?"  
  
"You should smile more often. You look better smiling than that awful scowl on your face. Anyway, I heard that he kissed her goodnight, but it hasn't been confirmed," Mitsui replied.  
  
"Finally he decides to move," she commented just as the sensei entered the classroom and Aya fell asleep.  
  
"How can someone be so awake one minute and in deep slumber the next?" Mitsui thought as he himself drifted off.  
  
Ok, that's chapter 14! Not really an interesting chapter but keep glued cause the next chapter will be really interesting, I promise. Till them, Ja! 


	15. chapter 15

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Thank goodness you all did not find it boring. But this chapter is better. Yup, Sakuragi rocks! Ne way, enjoy!  
  
Akane: God, you are so lucky! My parents absolutely refuse to let me have that phone! Argh! So frustrating! And I can't tell you what's going to happen. You have to read to find out, ok?  
  
Lambie: Yeah, well, you have to ask a girl formally right? I mean, that's how it worked with me before, but I don't know. Haha, ne way, glad you didn't think that chapter was bad. I think this one is better so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: A decision to change my life  
  
"Ring!" the last bell finally sounded.  
  
Aya woke up at the loud sound. She did not sleep as heavily as she normally did. She had too many things on her head.  
  
"Well, this is it. Whether she forgives me or not, it is up to her," Ayumi sighed as she looked at her friend get up from her seat.  
  
"Daijoubu. You two were such great friends. Why would she want to throw away all of that?" Kogure consoled, smiling gently at her.  
  
Ayumi smiled back weakly. "You don't know Aya. God, I don't either. But I am going to try to find out," she replied. She was just about to walk over to her when suddenly.  
  
"Ms. Aya? Can I see you for minute?" the sensei called.  
  
Ayumi sighed. "All the signs are against our friendship now. It is as though everything stopping me from seeking her forgiveness."  
  
"It will alright. Why don't we go to basketball training first and then you can wait for her there. She is bound to turn up there," Kogure asked her. Ayumi nodded and as soon as Mitsui came over, the three of them left the classroom, leaving only Aya and the sensei in there.  
  
"I wonder why he wants to see her. Probably to give her one of the "care about your future" lectures he is always giving," Mitsui wondered out loud, making Kogure and Ayumi laughed.  
  
"Well, Ms. Aya. You are in your third and final year of high school. And when you are in this year, you have to make a difficult choice. Where are you going with your life? Have you thought about it," the sensei asked.  
  
"Not really. I guess up to last year, I always wanted to go on a basketball scholarship. But now, since I gave it up, I am basically concentrating on my academic results, I guess. I am not doing badly or anything, am I?" Aya replied, concerned.  
  
"No, actually, even though you sleep in my class, you are still ranked as the best student," the sensei sweat dropped as he looked through her progress card.  
  
"Ok, then. What seems to be the problem? Because I really have to get going. Akagi will get really mad if any of us come late."  
  
"Well, Aya. The association of women's basketball doesn't recognize you as a non-player yet. In fact, they still believe that you would like to play basketball and the reason you are not is because Shohoku does not have a girls' team. It is a misunderstanding, probably because since you stopped playing at the end of last year," the sensei explained to her.  
  
"Ok, what does the association have to do with anything we were talking about just now?" Aya asked, confused.  
  
"Everything, Aya, everything. You see, the association is incredibly impressed at both your basketball and academic results. MVP in junior high, ranked one of the best five players in whole of Japan last year and captain when you were only in year two. Plus, top student in your level every year. Really impressive," the sensei's eyes widened as he looked over her history.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know my life. Would you please get to the point," Aya said, annoyed.  
  
"Gladly. Aya, they want to offer you a full scholarship. You will study at Shizukawa College, the best college in the country, in both academic and sports. And also, once you graduate, you will immediately be entered into the national team. This is a huge opportunity, Aya. I know you haven't given up basketball, you can't lie to me. I watch you practice almost every morning at the court and you have enormous potential."  
  
"I.. I don't know what to say," Aya stammered as the teacher revealed her secret. "I thought I could give it up, but I couldn't. I love it far too much," she murmured.  
  
"Then, may I ask, why did you try to give it up?" he asked gently.  
  
Aya sighed as she launched into the story. When she was done, the sensei rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"You know, something happened to me too. When I was in high school, I used to be in the hockey team. I was like the best. And I wanted my parents to see me play too. But every time, they would say they were busy and they would never come to see me play. One day, I exploded at them and scolded them for being lousy parents. At my next match, my parents made it a point to try to make it. But they didn't. They were killed in a car accident. I hated hockey after that day. Until my sister confronted me. She told me my parents would be disappointed in me that I gave up my dreams. But it was too late by then. It was all over."  
  
He laughed sadly. "I ask you now, Aya. Do you want to disappoint your nanny? Your parents or even your brother? They believe in you. I believe in you. And you should believe in you. Think about it. Here are the papers. Read through them carefully and tell me your decision when you are ready. Go on, now. You wouldn't want to keep the basketball team waiting, would you?" he said, shooing her out of the classroom gently.  
  
Aya nodded as she walked out of the classroom. She then stopped and turned back. "Sensei?" she called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Arigatou. Thank you for believing in me," she replied with a small smile.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied back.  
  
Aya walked slowly to the gym, looking at the ground, dragging her feet. As she entered the gym, a loud voice addressed her.  
  
"Aya! You are late! What do have to say for yourself?" Akagi boomed.  
  
Aya did not reply as she walked over to her manager table and flopped down. Everyone sweat dropped. No one had ever ignored Akagi before. Akagi, enraged by her actions, stomped over to her.  
  
"Oi, did you hear what I just say?"  
  
"Yes, did you think I was deaf? Shut up. Just get lost and go play your game," she mumbled.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said shut up! Stop ragging at me! Go back and play your game and stop shouting at me! How completely irritating is it when you want to win the championship but all you ever do is scream at people! Spend your time training with them instead of thinking that you are so awesome, being the captain and all, and screaming at everyone!" Aya shouted back, her blue eyes burning with anger.  
  
Akagi stumbled back, surprised, never hearing her lose her temper before. Slowly, anger seeped back into him and he stormed back to the terrified team before putting them through a tormenting training.  
  
Aya sighed as she held her thumping head between her hands. Thousands of thoughts rushed around her mind as she tried to register everything that was going on. Ayumi slowly walked towards her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Aya? Is everything alright?" she asked timidly.  
  
"No. Just leave me alone, Ayumi," Aya replied in a tired voice.  
  
"Argh! That stupid gorilla tortured us so much today!" Sakuragi complained as he lied on the floor beside Mitsui.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, it is all Aya's fault for making him so mad," Mitsui commented.  
  
"Yes, but couldn't he just take a hint? From her face, you could easily see that she was not having a great day," Sakuragi replied.  
  
"Since when did you become an expert on reading people's expression," Mitsui asked, amused.  
  
Sakuragi was just about to reply when the sound of a basketball bouncing caught their attention. They were the only ones left except for Rukawa who was looking for something in his bag. They got up from the floor and turned towards the sound.  
  
There stood Aya, changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She was expertly dribbling the ball with one hand as she studied the net. She then moved back to the centre line and closed her eyes. At the speed of light, she dribbled the ball and made a perfect lay-up shot.  
  
"Sugoi. She did that so fast and she wasn't even looking at what she was doing," Mitsui mumbled, awed at the beautiful performance. She repeated the attack except she shot a three-point shot instead. The ball sailed through the air and swished into the net perfectly.  
  
"Beautiful," Mitsui whispered, not just referring to her plays but also to her and her passion.  
  
Sakuragi, on the other hand, went up to Aya and said, "Aya-san. How dare you make the tensai look bad in front of Mitchy and that Kitsune? I challenge you to a match!" he shouted.  
  
Aya plainly ignored him as Rukawa came up to them. "Do'aho. She will kick your butt."  
  
"Teme Rukawa! Okay, then. Mitchy and I will play against you and Aya. Winner takes all," Sakuragi challenged.  
  
Mitsui came up to them and replied, "Fine by me. Rukawa? Aya?"  
  
Rukawa grunted a yes and the three of them turned to Aya, whose back was facing them. She was still staring at the pole. She slowly turned around, her eyes burning with so much passion that none of them had ever seen in anyone.  
  
"Name your game."  
  
Argh! I finally did chapter 15! Hope you guys like it! This was not really the chapter I was telling you about but actually the next one: the game. Anyway, hope you guys like it and please r&r!!!! Thanks! Oh yeah, wishing all Muslim readers a Selamat Hari Raya!!! 


	16. chapter 16

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Akane: Of course! We girls have to show them whose boss right? Ok then, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Lambie: Sorry about the errors. I just am trying to write it in a hurry so that I won't forget the whole story. I have planned it all out but I think it will take a long time before it reaches the end. Great sequel! Love it!  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Thanks! Here, enjoy this chapter too!  
  
Fourteen: Don't worry about it. Just as long as you still read it, ne? I know Aya is shorter than them but she is like the MVP, remember? You play vball? That's so cool! The only ball games I can play are netball and basketball and honestly, I suck at both. Haha! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 16: Revival of the MVP  
  
"Name your game."  
  
"Fine. First to ten, fair?" challenged Sakuragi.  
  
"Let's get it on," replied Aya in a low voice.  
  
"Toss-up! Call it in the air!" Mitsui said, tossing a coin into the air.  
  
"Tails. Aya and Rukawa to start."  
  
Aya walked to the centre line and dribbled the ball with her right hand. Mitsui immediately ran to her and put up his hands in a defending pose.  
  
"You know, you may be pretty. But then again, you were the MVP. So I can't go easy on you like the other pretty girls I have seen. But if you lose and need a shoulder to cry on, I have 2," taunted Mitsui.  
  
"I don't cry," replied Aya, coldly. Slowly, she shifted the ball to her left hand. Suddenly she was no longer in front of Mitsui but was attempting a lay-up shot.  
  
"Shit!" Mitsui yelled, running to catch up with her.  
  
"Not good enough!" Sakuragi yelled as he jumped in front of her to fly-flap the ball. Aya's face portrayed a cunning grin. Sakuragi looked in confusion. The ball was no longer in her hands.  
  
"Swish!" the ball sailed perfectly through the air and landed into the net. Rukawa had just scored the first 2 points.  
  
"Nice pass," he mumbled as Aya slapped him a high-five and both of them got into their positions for defense. Sakuragi had the ball and dribbled it to the free-throw line. He then passed it to Mitsui who was waiting at the three-point line.  
  
"Swat!" Aya intercepted the pass and quickly dribbled it to the other end of the court. Before Mitsui or Sakuragi could reach her, the ball had already left her hands and had landed in the net.  
  
"Shit!" screamed Mitsui's mind. "How come she is so fast? Is she human? We are already 5 points down! At this rate, we are going to lose before we even touch the ball again!"  
  
Rukawa took the ball and dribbled it towards Sakuragi. "What, do'aho? Scared?" he taunted.  
  
"Teme Rukawa! You will pay for that!" Sakuragi shouted. Rukawa, seeing the chance when he was distracted, quickly eluded Sakuragi and attempted a shot. He missed and it rebounded.  
  
"Sakuragi! Rebound!" Mitsui yelled.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa quickly jumped and tried to get the rebound. However, Sakuragi reached the ball first and pulled it down with him.  
  
"Haha! Ore wa tensai!" Sakuragi laughed crazily. But at the moment, Aya appeared in front of him and tapped the ball out of his hands and dribbled it to the three-point line again and released the ball.  
  
"I won't let you steal the ball from this tensai!" Sakuragi yelled as he jumped and lightly touched the ball with his finger tips. "Haha! I touched it! And I will get the rebound too!"  
  
But to his surprise, the ball still went in. They were now 8 points down.  
  
"Nani! I touched the ball! There is no way that it could have gone in! You used black magic!" Sakuragi accused.  
  
Aya smiled. "I've been playing way before you even knew there was a sport called basketball. Don't you think I would have perfected my shots, even if some one taps it? I didn't win the MVP because my looks or anything, you know?" she said, throwing the ball to Sakuragi.  
  
"Ouch! Where do you get all that power from?" Sakuragi asked, rubbing his arms.  
  
Aya laughed as she pulled up her sleeves and flexed her arms. "Did you think that all girls were girly and don't work out?"  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"No, I'm just not like most girls."  
  
"Whatever. Let's play," Sakuragi replied.  
  
He took the ball and dribbled it, first away from her and then nearer to her. He then eluded her and shot a two-point. It went in!  
  
"Haha! Now the game is beginning!" he shouted.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him? You know you could easily stop him," Rukawa mumbled.  
  
"Rukawa, give him a chance. Let him gloat for a while. We'll win in the end," Aya replied.  
  
Rukawa nodded and went to get the ball. He dribbled the ball slowly, glaring at Mitsui who was guarding him. Suddenly, he increased speed and pushed his way through and attempted a shot.  
  
"Don't go in!" shouted Sakuragi, but in vain. The ball went in.  
  
"Well, then. Good game," Aya said shaking her head, feeling a head ache coming on.  
  
"Yeah, you alright?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Just then a ring tone pierced the air. Aya went over to her bag and answered her phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Aya! Where are you? I called your house but no one answered!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Nice to hear from you too, Sendoh. I am still at school," she replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Great! I am almost at your school. I'll come in, ok? Where are you?"  
  
"The gym. Where else?"  
  
"Ok, then. See you soon. Ja!"  
  
"Boyfriend?" Mitsui asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"I don't know," Aya replied, sighing. "Can I have some?" she asked, gesturing to his water-bottle.  
  
"Sure," he said, giving her his water-bottle. He waited till she took a swig of water. "Are you sure you are ok? You look tired."  
  
"I am tired. That's all. But thanks for your concern," she replied, smiling at him.  
  
"Anytime. You play really good," he smiled back.  
  
"Well, I don't think so. My standard has gone down," sighed Aya.  
  
"Aya?" some one called her.  
  
"Sendoh? You're here already?" Aya asked, walking over to him.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, it's late. You should get home," he said, nodding to Mitsui, Rukawa and Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi stomped over to Aya and said, "You know, you might have won today. But the next time, I will win."  
  
Aya smiled before she replied. "You better. If Shohoku does not make it to the inter-high, I will blame you then."  
  
"Ryonan's going to the inter-high," Sendoh protested.  
  
"Sendoh, you are surrounded by 3 Shohoku students in Shohoku high school. By saying that, you can get beaten up," Aya laughed as Sendoh looked terrified.  
  
"Ok, let me go grab my stuff, then we can go home, alright?" Aya said, walking over to the benches and pulled her bag. Suddenly, she felt her head spin and the surrounding went black. She fell backwards into Mitsui's arms. (A/N: Isn't this weird? She has fainted twice and both into Mitsui's arms. ;;)  
  
"Hey! Aya! Are you okay? Wake up!" Mitsui called as he shook her.  
  
"Aya? Sweetie, this is not funny. Wake up!" Sendoh rushed over and tried as well. He quickly checked her pulse and heartbeat. "This is not right," he mumbled.  
  
"What's not right?" Mitsui asked, scared.  
  
"Her heartbeat and pulse is normal. My guess is that she is just exhausted," Sendoh replied.  
  
"How do you know that for a fact? Are you a doctor?" demanded Sakuragi.  
  
"No, but my father is and I worked for him as a summer intern last summer," Sendoh said. "All she needs is plenty of fluids and rest. I should get her home," he added, pulling her out of Mitsui's arms and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Oi," Rukawa called to Sendoh.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rukawa. I can't have a one-on-one with you now. I promise you a good fight next time, okay?" Sendoh said.  
  
Rukawa shook his head no. "Don't hurt her. You'll die if you do," he threatened.  
  
"Why would I want to hurt her? I have to go now. Ja!" Sendoh walked out of the gym and went on his way home, Aya in his arms.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder if that baka smiley is in love with Aya-san," Sakuragi wondered out loud.  
  
"Do'aho. What is it to you?" Rukawa answered coolly.  
  
"Teme Rukawa! One-on-one! Now!" Sakuragi shouted. Rukawa just ignored him and went to get his bag went home with Sakuragi yelling at him behind.  
  
"She felt so right in my arms. She plays basketball and she is pretty. Too bad she hates me and has a boyfriend. Baka Mitsui! What are you thinking? You can't possibly like that barbarian!" Mitsui shook his head, switching off the lights and went home.  
  
Outside Aya's apartment  
  
"Damn it, Aya. Where did you put your keys?" Sendoh mumbled as he looked through her bag but still could not find her keys. "Well, then. Welcome to my apartment," he said softly as he unlocked his own door and walked in with Aya still in his arms.  
  
He gently put her down on his bed and took out his hand phone and called some one he trusted all his life.  
  
"Hello? Dad?"  
  
"Akira? Hey man! What's hanging?" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Dad, listen. My neighbour fainted. Need your help. Tell me what's wrong with her."  
  
His father told him some procedures and asked him to check some things. After a while.  
  
"She is just tired. Just let her sleep and give her some aspirin if she has a head ache, alright?" his father concluded.  
  
"Thanks Dad. I'll catch up with you next time, alright? Thanks again and good night!" Sendoh bade farewell and went to the kitchen and got a wet towel. He gently toweled her face and after a while, she came to.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, confused and sleepily.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. You're in my apartment. And you are going to sleep right now," Sendoh ordered.  
  
"No problem," Aya mumbled falling back into sweet slumber.  
  
Sendoh smiled as he gently brushed a kiss on her fore head.  
  
"Akira?"  
  
"I'm here. What's wrong?" Sendoh asked concerned.  
  
"Yes. My answer is yes," she mumbled.  
  
"Yes? Yes to what? Wait, yes to be my girlfriend?" Sendoh thought. "Thank you, Aya," he said softly, squeezing her hand before picking up the phone again.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Hey, Kyo? Sendoh here. Aya fainted but she's fine now. She is sleeping in my apartment cause I couldn't find her keys. Call me back once you get home and I will bring her over, okay?"  
  
"Erm, Sendoh. If you don't mind, could she just sleep over there? She hasn't been sleeping well the last few days and I don't want to wake her up. Please?" Kyo pleaded.  
  
"Of course, it is no problem at all."  
  
"Thanks man. Oh, I will slip excuse slip for her. If she still tired or oversleeps tomorrow, just ask her to use them, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh ya, and Sendoh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Like I said before, don't do anything I won't do, okay?"  
  
Sendoh laughed. "Of course not. Ja!" He switched off his phone and dragged a chair to his bed side and sat there watching Aya sleep. He sighed as he stroked her hair. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he wondered softly.  
  
"You just got lucky," Aya mumbled in her sleep. (A/N: Remember she can hear in her sleep? Hehe.)  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Sendoh replied, smiling. After a while, he too fell asleep, his head lying beside hers.  
  
Haiz. so long to just write one chapter. Sorry, I was having writer's block. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, okay? Ja! 


	17. chapter 17

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: So sorry. I was really tired the last few days with a lot on my mind that I found no time to write and even if I did, I had writer's block. Ne way, it is over now and YAH! Sendoh has Aya!!! Haha. Enjoy this chapter, ne?  
  
Akane: Sendoh is lucky, eh? Mitsui ar? Hmm. we'll see how the story goes alright? Till then, enjoy chapter 17!  
  
By the way, I am fast forwarding the story so that there will be developments. Let's just say that the championship has already begun and the next match is Shoyo okay?  
  
Chapter 17: Misunderstanding  
  
Aya woke up the next day with something poking her cheek. "What the." she thought as she opened her eyes. It was Sendoh, still sitting on the chair but lying on the pillow.  
  
"God, he looks just like a sweet angel when he sleeps," she thought, chuckling softly. She gently touched the tip of his nose, making him squirm and her laugh. She poked his nose again and this time, he woke up.  
  
He smiled at her. "Good morning, my dear Aya."  
  
Aya smiled back at him and leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lips. "A very good morning to you too."  
  
"Hey, I thought that day you wouldn't kiss me because you had not brushed your teeth?" pouted Sendoh.  
  
Aya laughed as she caressed his face. "I can make an exception once in a while can't I? Anyway, you look just like an angel when you were sleeping that I couldn't help myself."  
  
"So you do find me irresistible, eh?"  
  
"No, just incredibly kawaii!" she teased making him pout again. "But I think this kawaii person is going to be late for school if he does not get up anytime soon."  
  
"Oh no! I am late!" Sendoh jumped up from the chair and rushed to bathroom to take a shower. "By the way, Aya, yesterday you said yes. Is it yes to what I think it is?" he called, from behind the closed door.  
  
"What do you think it is?" she called back, getting up from the bed and picking up her bag.  
  
"Yes, you will be my girlfriend?"  
  
"You are a smart person, Akira. Figure it out," she replied, closing the front door and going to her apartment.  
  
"Aya?" Sendoh peeked out from the bathroom door. "Damn it, why is she so hard to figure out?" he cursed as he resumed his rush fest.  
  
"Onii-chan? I'm home!" Aya called as she opened her front door.  
  
"Well, well. When's the wedding?" Kyo teased, as he emerged from his room, all dressed for school.  
  
Aya blushed slightly. "Onii-chan! I was sick and this is the kind of reply I get?" she yelled.  
  
"Oops, sorry little sister. How are you feeling?" Kyo asked sheepishly.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Good, so when are you moving in with Sendoh? It is much better without you yelling at me everyday, you know."  
  
Aya flushed a bright red. "KYO! Stop it! I am not marrying Sendoh, neither am I moving in with him! And since you feel that way, I am never buying or cooking food for you. Neither am I going to do anything for you anymore!" she shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, Kyo. Once she marries me, I will slip your clothes in our laundry basket and she will wash them for you anyway," laughed Sendoh, from the front door.  
  
"That's it! I can't take this in the morning!" Aya announced, slamming her bedroom door and made her way to her bathroom, as Kyo high-fived Sendoh.  
  
"Aya, I have to go first alright? I am already late," Sendoh said, knocking on her door, still grinning.  
  
"Whatever, go! See if I care!" she shouted.  
  
"You mean, if I die on the way to school, you won't cry for me?" Sendoh asked, in mock sadness.  
  
"Of course! I will shed 1 tear and that's all for you!" she replied, opening the door a crack.  
  
"Great! Now that you've opened the door, how about a good bye kiss?" Sendoh asked mischievously.  
  
Aya slammed the door. "Here, kiss the door!" she yelled, shaking in anger. "Man, he is an angel when he sleeps but a devil when he wakes up!" she exclaimed to herself, going to brush her teeth.  
  
"That hurt, sweetie," Sendoh pretended to cry. "I will take revenge later. Ja!" he said as he and Kyo left the house. Aya sighed as she went on with her morning chores.  
  
After bathing and changing, she grabbed her hand phone and the excuse slip from the table and locked the door before going on her way to school.  
  
At school.  
  
"Do you think she is alright? Mitsui-kun said she fainted yesterday. Some friend I am, not even knowing whether she is alright or not," Ayumi whispered furiously to Kogure when the teacher was writing something on the board.  
  
"Come on, Ayumi, calm down. I am sure she is fine. Tell you what. I go with you to her house after practice today and we'll make sure she's fine, alright?" Kogure smiled gently.  
  
Ayumi sighed and was just about to reply when the door opened. Aya stepped in and gave the teacher the excuse slip and mumbled a soft apology before dragging herself off to her seat.  
  
"Aya," Ayumi exclaimed softly.  
  
"See, I told you she was alright," Kogure said. Ayumi smiled at him before whispering a soft thank you.  
  
"Ms. Ayumi and Mr. Kogure, I will really appreciate it if both of you would not whisper to each other each time I turn my back. Thank you very much," the sensei sighed as the whole class laughed and Ayumi and Kogure blushed.  
  
Aya chuckled softly. "About time you got a boyfriend, Ayumi," she thought as she flopped down onto her chair.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Mitsui asked, carefully studying her face.  
  
"I am still alive and very much pissed of, thank you very much," she replied. Just then, her hand phone vibrated and she took it out and opened the message.  
  
"Sorry about just now. Please don't be mad," it read.  
  
Aya snorted. "Mad? I am furious!" she exclaimed softly before replying back a "I'll think about it. And don't pick me up. I need time to cool down."  
  
"Furious? Why?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Mitsui, my life, my problems, alright? Let me handle them myself," she snapped.  
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes before reaching into his bag and getting out a folder. He tossed it over to her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Basketball fixtures for the next rounds. Ayako asked me to pass it to you," Mitsui replied.  
  
Aya opened the folder and studied it. "Our next match is with Shoyo?"  
  
"Yeah, best team after Kainan last year. Really good team," Mitsui said simply.  
  
"Shoyo. Fugima and Hanagata," she mumbled.  
  
"Huh? You know them?" Mitsui asked confused.  
  
"Kind of," Aya replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've got something else for you too," Mitsui mumbled, digging into his bag and took out a small medicine bottle.  
  
"What's that?" Aya asked taking the bottle from Mitsui's hand.  
  
"Last year, I suffered from depression and that led to me being exhausted. My sister gave me this tablets recently so that even if I do get exhausted, it won't hurt me. But I never used it, so here," he said.  
  
"Gee. thanks. I certainly did not know you cared so much for me," she teased.  
  
"I don't. I just don't Rukawa to be upset that his friend is sick." Mitsui made a pathetic excuse.  
  
"Oh my god! You're gay?" Aya exclaimed loudly.  
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, I am the gayest."  
  
The whole class gasped. Apparently they had stopped paying attention to the teacher and were listening to their conversation.  
  
"Wah! Mitsui's gay! No wonder he wouldn't accept our love letters!" wailed a group of girls.  
  
"Nani? Argh! No that's not true!" Mitsui frantically waved his hands in the air as Aya laughed.  
  
"Ahem! If you two have finished fighting over Mr. Mitsui's love life, I would like to carry on with my lesson, please," the teacher asked sternly.  
  
"Ar. Chotto matte! I am not gay! You! How dare you try to ruin my reputation!" he accused Aya.  
  
"I didn't! You did! You said you were the gayest!" Aya replied, falling asleep, with a grin on her face.  
  
"Argh! What did I do to deserve this!" Mitsui wailed as the whole class sweat dropped.  
  
Okay, that's chapter 17! I was laughing while I was writing the last part. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! 


	18. chapter 18

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Akane: Haha. sorry Mitsui. Just couldn't help it! Anyway, didn't you think it was sweet of him to bring the medicine for Aya? Ne way, enjoy this chapter too!  
  
I need more reviews guys!!!  
  
Chapter 18: First kiss  
  
"Maa, maa, Mitsui. Calm down, she was just joking around," Kogure tried to calm down his fuming best friend.  
  
"Calm down? My reputation is gone! Down the drain, in a matter of seconds! How am I supposed to calm down?" fumed Mitsui.  
  
"Ne, Mitsui. Stop acting like a baby. You were the one who agreed with me that you were gay." Aya rolled her eyes. It was break but everyone was still in class.  
  
"Easy for you to say," snapped Mitsui, lying on the table covering his head with his hands.  
  
"Fine, then. This should make you happy alright?" Aya climbed onto her table and clapped her hands.  
  
"Aya-san! What are you doing?" Kogure asked, scared. "What if a teacher comes in?"  
  
"Stop being a wuss, Kogure. Honestly, Ayumi, you should really insert some hard-core into him," Aya rolled her eyes at him while Ayumi felt her heart beat normally first in days. Finally her best friend talked to her.  
  
"Excuse me, minna-san? Can I have your attention?" Aya called.  
  
The whole class turned to her and became silent.  
  
"Arigatou! Now, I understand that you people overheard the conversation that I had with Mitsui here. And I would like to clarify some matters with you. Mitsui is not gay, it was just a figure of speech," Aya announced.  
  
"How are we supposed to believe you?" the girl, obviously a Mitsui fan asked, sobbing.  
  
"Whether you believe me or not, is your problem isn't it?" Aya retorted back.  
  
"Prove it to us! Kiss him!" another girl challenged.  
  
"Are you, like absolutely mad? No way am I going to kiss that imbecile!" Aya replied in horror.  
  
"Kiss him, kiss him," the whole class started chanting.  
  
Aya got off the table and turned to face Mitsui. "Here I some what convinced everyone that you are not gay. The rest is up to you, but I am so not going to kiss you."  
  
"What, you chicken?" a guy taunted.  
  
"Listen, honey. I have a social life, unlike you, I am certain. I have a boyfriend!"  
  
"You do?" Ayumi asked, surprised.  
  
"See? If Ayumi doesn't know, that means she is lying. Chicken!" the guy shot back as the class started chanting chicken.  
  
"Argh! Why do I have to go through this?" Aya exclaimed with fury as she turned back to Mitsui. "I hate you," she said as she saw his grin.  
  
"Like I love you," he retorted back.  
  
"So are you going to do it or what?" the guy asked, amused.  
  
Aya plucked up all the courage she had and tip-toed and pecked him gently on the lips. "Here, happy?" she announced to the class as they cheered.  
  
"Wow!" Mitsui's mind exclaimed. "If just one peck could get me so mesmerized, I don't want to know what a snog could do to me!"  
  
"Happy? Now my reputation is gone. People will probably think of me as slut or something. Hope you are happy!" Aya snapped as she flopped back down onto her seat.  
  
"There, there, Aya. I am sure no one will know about it," Ayumi consoled. Kogure nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's just hope you are right, for his sake anyway," Aya sighed.  
  
"Aya, have you forgiven me?" Ayumi asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course, what would be high school without squabbles with your best friends, ne?"  
  
"Thank goodness!" Ayumi sighed with relief. "Then you can tell me all about the new boyfriend. Who is he? Spill!" she demanded.  
  
Aya laughed. "Later, alright? The teacher's going to come in soon and I will tell you all about it later alright?"  
  
"You own me one explanation!" Ayumi called as she and Kogure went back to their seats.  
  
"Gee. thanks Aya for doing damage control to my rep. That was really cool," Mitsui said, quietly.  
  
"Wait, you think I did that for you? No way! I did that cause I really could not stand your whining. But since my rep is ruined now, you will have to listen to my whining," Aya sighed as she lied on the table and fell asleep.  
  
"Man, I can't believe you are going out with Sendoh Akira!" Ayumi exclaimed as they walked to the gym.  
  
"Like it is an accomplishment or something?" Aya replied simply.  
  
"Aya, listen to yourself! Sendoh Akira! He is like the hottest guy in Kanagawa! Oh my god! Yumi is so totally gonna kill you!" Ayumi said, happily.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Aya grumbled as she opened the door to the gym.  
  
"Aya-sempai! Is it true that you kissed Mitsui-sempai?" Ayako exclaimed as she rushed up to them.  
  
"Nani?" Aya was enraged as she looked around and saw Mitsui standing in a corner, looking smug.  
  
"Mitsui Hisashi, you are so dead!" Aya screamed as she flew to Mitsui and started strangling him.  
  
"Aya! What are you doing!" Mitsui choked out.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I am strangling you, damn it!" she screamed, still strangling him. After a long struggle, the rest of the team managed to pry Mitsui out of Aya's grasp.  
  
"Aya, I know you are angry. Can you at least wait till the inter-high is over? Then, I promise you, you can do anything to him, alright?" Akagi negotiated.  
  
"Do I have your word for that?" Aya growled.  
  
Akagi nodded.  
  
"Some friend you are, Akagi! Now I am going to get killed by a barbarian!" wailed Mitsui.  
  
Hmmm. interesting chapter, ne? Mitsui's so evil. haha. anyway, stay glued for chapter 19! By the way, I need help. I need to know which match it was that Mitsui fainted and which match it was when he sat in the locker room, trying to open the can. I really need to know the answers to write the next chapters. so please help me. Plus I also need to know what happens during the inter-high. If there is anyone out there who can help me, please email me at mvpvalentine2003yahoo.com.sg or review my fic! Arigatou! 


	19. chapter 19

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Hitora Gin: Nice to hear from you again! Haha! Glad that you find it amusing. And so happy that I don't sound Singaporean-ish. Thanks for your support!  
  
Akane: Hmmm. maybe Aya won't strangle Mitsui. You'll never know if her feelings might change, ne?  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Poor Aya, ne? Help Mitsui, but get this in return. Hmm. must find a way for Aya to take revenge. Haha! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Heart: Thanks for reviewing and for your help! My friend also said the same thing so I guess it should be correct. Hope you like this chapter!   
  
Chapter 19: Confused minds  
  
"Excuse me," Aya's form teacher peeked into the gym.  
  
"Argh! I thought I handed in my homework already," screamed Mitsui.  
  
"Yes, you did, Mr. Mitsui. But I am not here to see you, but actually Aya," the teacher said calmly, nodding at Aya.  
  
"Haha! Aya-san! What did you do? Throw the book at the teacher this time?" laughed Sakuragi as Aya glared at him before following her teacher to outside the gym.  
  
"Hmm. that's the second time sensei has asked to see her. I wonder what's going on," Ayumi thought.  
  
"Ms. Aya, have you thought about the scholarship yet?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Actually no. But I will, soon. Is there any problem?" Aya replied.  
  
"No, not at all. However, you have gotten another offer," the teacher said, handing her a large envelope.  
  
"Another one?" Aya opened the envelope and studied the letter inside.  
  
"Nani? But this is the same university that offered the basketball scholarship," Aya said, confused.  
  
"Yes, but they are offering a different scholarship. Their scouts have watched you and your friends performed at a club called "Charlie's" and were really impressed. So they are offering two scholarships: basketball or music. You can choose from either one," the teacher explained.  
  
"Whoa! This is definitely too much to handle," Aya exclaimed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Don't stress over. Just think about it and give me a rough answer on Monday, alright?" the teacher asked.  
  
Aya nodded and went back into the gym and sat down, millions of thought racing through her mind.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Ayumi asked, gently prying it from Aya's tight grasp. She opened it and read the letter.  
  
"Oh my god, Aya! Shizukawa College! That's like the best college in Kanagawa! You are so lucky!" gushed Ayumi.  
  
"I guess I am," Aya replied in a tired voice.  
  
"Everyone, gather!" Akagi boomed.  
  
Aya sighed and put the envelope into her bag and went to join the team.  
  
"Listen up! We are having a game against Shoyo tomorrow. And we are going to win. Nothing is going to stand in our way," Akagi boomed.  
  
"Except maybe Fugima and Hanagata," Aya mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Nani? This is a prep talk, not a discouraging talk, Aya!" Akagi snapped as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, then. I'll say you don't know how to give one! Listen up! Shoyo, best 4 last year. Fugima and Hanagata, these are the two players you want to keep your eyes on. Of course, the others are also important so don't neglect your duties! It doesn't matter if you win or lose. You only win when you play your own game, at your own pace. Just because they are faster than you, doesn't mean anything. Just play at own pace and you'll win, mentally and physically. Understood?" Aya said, sternly.  
  
"Yes!" the whole team shouted.  
  
Aya turned to Akagi. "Encourage your team to play their own game, not to win. Winning is not everything. You win some, you lose some. Remember that!"  
  
Akagi flushed before dismissing the team. Everyone scrambled out of the gym and went on their way home. Aya grabbed her bag and walked out of the gym, sighing.  
  
"You think you are very great, don't you?" Mitsui bit out, obviously pissed off by her speech.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I just say what I had to say. I used to say that to my team and it worked. So don't start on me, Mitsui. I am in no mood to fight with you right now," Aya replied quietly, walking off, leaving Mitsui staring at her. After a while, Mitsui jogged up to her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. Guess I was just jealous of that brilliant speech. And really thanks for that damage control. It was really cool," Mitsui apologized.  
  
"You're welcome," Aya replied, staring at the ground. The two of them walked home in silence.  
  
The next morning  
  
Aya woke up extra early and quickly got dressed to go to school to meet the rest of the team. Once everyone was there, they made their way to the basketball court.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Akagi asked. They were standing behind the door leading to the court.  
  
"Yes!" boomed the team and they opened the door and entered the court as the audience cheered.  
  
Both teams met each other at mid-court. Fugima shook hands with Akagi. Suddenly some one caught his eye.  
  
"Aya?" he called. Aya stepped up from behind Sakuragi and waved with a smile on her face. Fugima smiled back before giving her quick embrace.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Kainan," he asked, confused.  
  
"Problems with the school administration. Got transferred here," she explained. "Hanagata!" she exclaimed before embracing the tall guy too.  
  
"Who's that girl and why is she hugging her opponents?" A guy from the audience wondered loudly.  
  
"Well, then. Good luck, ne?" Aya wished before following her team to their side. Fugima and Hanagata nodded in agreement and made their way to their own side. At that exact moment, a group standing at a corner caught Aya's eye. It was the Ryonan basketball team. Aya smiled warmly at Sendoh, who looked surprised. He immediately took out his hand phone and sms-ed her.  
  
Aya felt her hand phone vibrate and she took it out. "You made my day with that smile. Does that mean I am forgiven?" it read. Aya looked up and saw Sendoh looking hopefully at her. Aya smiled at him and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes!" Sendoh cheered, making all his team mates stare at him.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong, Sendoh?" Uozumi asked the ace, confused.  
  
"Ar. nothing! Everything's fine," Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Really? I think it has something to do with Shohoku's manager," Koshino pressed, winking at him.  
  
"Nani? How did you know?" Sendoh sounded surprised.  
  
"So there is something going on with her!" Koshino laughed madly. "I am your best friend. Of course, I will know what's going on!" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, then. Good luck, Sendoh. She looks really nice," Uozumi congratulated him.  
  
"She is. Arigatou captain," Sendoh replied, smiling at her.  
  
"But if you start to slack, I will make you break up with her before you can even tell her you love her," threatened Uozumi.  
  
Sendoh rolled his eyes. "Like that's ever going to happen. Anyway, the game's going to start. Let's just watch it, okay?"  
  
"Like we don't know that you are going to watch your girlfriend," snickered Koshino as Sendoh blushed a bright red.  
  
"Sendoh-san! You are blushing!" Hikoichi shouted. Aya heard him and turned around to find a tomato-red Sendoh. He looked embarrassed as he waved in a weird manner to her. She laughed softly before waving back and turning back to her team.  
  
"Hmmm. Aya of Shohoku. Yo checku!" Hikoichi thought to himself.  
  
Well, I thought I could start the game in this chapter but I couldn't. Never mind. Stay tuned, ne? 


	20. chapter 20

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Rei-Leviathan-chan: Now, now. Relax. Don't worry. You'll see their relationship in this chapter and I am sure you will not be so upset after that, okay?  
  
Chapter 20: Making decisions with a very confused mind  
  
"Another ex-boyfriend?" Mitsui asked Aya as he walked past her.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Aya replied coolly, looking up from her bag.  
  
"Fugima and Hanagata. Hello? You just hugged them in front of everyone," he asked questioningly.  
  
Aya sighed. "They are my childhood friends. Why? Jealous?" she teased.  
  
Mitsui snorted. "Honestly, I think even Hanagata is more attractive than you."  
  
Aya laughed. "I knew you were gay!"  
  
Mitsui's eyes widened. "No, not this again!" he cried, running away from her to start his warm-up.  
  
"Well, that took care of him," she mumbled to herself as she flopped down onto the manager's chair. She sighed. Her mind was still on the scholarships and she still did not which one to choose.  
  
"Nervous for them, sempai?" Ayako asked sitting down beside her. Aya smiled weakly at her. "Yes," she lied.  
  
"Well, everyone's nervous. If we win this game, we'll have a game with Kainan. It always been captain's dream to play against Kainan," she said.  
  
Aya just nodded, not wanting to start a conversation. "Let's just watch the match, okay?" she said, as the whistle was blown.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I am going to fast forward a little bit till Anzai-sensei calls the time-out.)  
  
"Shit! Stupid guy. How could I have beaten him just a few years ago?" Mitsui mumbled to himself, heaving.  
  
Aya heard him and sat beside him. "Because you were the MVP and you were really in shape then?"  
  
"What are you trying to say?" he snapped at her.  
  
"All I am saying is that if you don't get your act together, he is going to achieve his goal of nothing letting you score more than 5 points," she said.  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"He told me. Let me tell you something, Mitsui Hisashi. I have seen you play in your junior high days. And I am extremely disappointed at your performance now. Because at this rate, even I don't believe you were the MVP. Don't you want to know them, Hasegawa, your gang friends, everyone, to know that you are back?"  
  
"Yes," he mumbled sadly.  
  
"Then get out there and show them what you are made of!" she gently pushed him off the bench.  
  
Mitsui walked off and then suddenly halted in his tracks. He turned back to Aya and said, "I'll show you that I am back too." He smiled at her and then went back on court. Aya sighed. "Why do I even bother trying? I don't even like basketball anymore," she thought.  
  
And so the game went on. Mitsui heeded Aya's advice and managed to score off more points. "I'll prove to them that I am indeed back," he said to himself, as he chased after the ball but ended up crashing into the benches. "Ouch!" his mind screamed.  
  
"Mitsui, leave it to me from here. I will take over for you," Kogure said to him, helping him up back to the benches. He sat down and looked over at Aya. She was staring at the record book. He slowly got up and moved closer to the manager's table where she was sitting.  
  
"So, did I prove to you that I'm back?" he asked her, but got no reply from her. "Aya? Hey, Aya! What's wrong?" Mitsui gently nudged her.  
  
Aya snapped out of her trance and looked at Mitsui. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Aya shook her head no. "But I'll be fine," she mumbled.  
  
"You should talk about your problems. It would be easier to solve them then," he told her softly.  
  
"I don't know whether it is a problem or not. Anyway, I said I am fine. So leave it. By the way, good job," Aya smiled, tiredly at him.  
  
"Thank you. For you encouragement, I mean," he said, shyly.  
  
"Anytime," she mumbled, staring at the record book again.  
  
The final whistle was blown and the whole Shohoku team erupted into cheers. All except Sakuragi and Aya who were sitting down. After the judges confirmed the scores, Fugima and Hanagata came over to Aya and squatted down beside her.  
  
"Hey," Fugima said softly. Aya looked over at him and smiled softly.  
  
"Hey. I am sorry that you guys lost," Aya said.  
  
"No biggie. We came over to make sure you don't lose too," Hanagata explained.  
  
"Huh?" Aya, confused, looked at her friend's faces, searching for an answer.  
  
"We know that you still want to play basketball. We are friends since in diapers, so don't bother lying to us. Remember that time I was confused in whether to enter Shoyo High or Kainan?" Fugima asked. Aya nodded. "You told me to follow my heart, but now you are not following yours."  
  
"But my heart's telling me to do something against my wishes," she protested.  
  
"Or is it? Just think about it, okay? And if you need someone to talk to, we're here, alright?" Hanagata said, before hugging her. Aya felt tears rushing to her eyes as she hugged Fugima too.  
  
"Now, now. Don't you dare cry? If you cry, you know you'll make us sad too," Fugima teased, brushing tears away from her eyes, making her laugh. "Well, then. We have to go now. Keep in touch, okay?" Aya nodded as they walked away from her.  
  
"Erm, excuse me guys," Sendoh said as he started walking towards Aya. "Going to Juliet, Romeo?" Koshino teased as Sendoh blushed again. He quickened his steps and sat beside Aya. The whole place was almost empty except for Mitsui, Ayako and the Ryonan team.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek. Aya turned and embraced him tightly. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Tell me. Come on," Sendoh surprised at her sudden action.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to go home, okay?" Aya released him and smiled at him.  
  
"Have you been crying?" he asked, gently touching her red-rimmed eyes. Aya shook her head. "No, I am fine."  
  
"You should know better than to lie to me," he teased, kissing her softly. After a while, they broke off and Aya rested her head against his chest while he gently stroked her hair. "Come on, let's get you home, alright?" he said, pulling her up with him. Aya nodded and the both of them walked home together, Aya leaning on him the whole way. (A/N: KAWAII!!!)  
  
"They make such a cute couple, ne?" Ayako sighed as she watched her senior with Sendoh.  
  
"If you ask me, I'll say that she has more loyalty to the other teams rather than her own," Mitsui replied.  
  
Ayako laughed. "Ne, Mitsui-sempai. Are you jealous?"  
  
Mitsui snorted. "Jealous? Are you kidding me? Why is everyone saying that to me?" With that, he walked to the locker room.  
  
"Because it is true, sempai. If not, why are you so concerned for her? Or why were you staring at Aya-sempai and Sendoh as though you can vaporize him with your eyes?" Ayako said softly to herself, smiling at her senior.  
  
Chapter 20, already! And yet, it is like just half-way through the story!!! Ne way, Sendoh KAWAII, ne? Haha. I can imagine falling in love with him. sigh!... 


	21. chapter 21

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Mitsui cute, ne? Haha. read on!!!  
  
Akane: Haha! Yup, it's just getting started! By the way, love your fic: Moonlight Sonata! It rules!  
  
Chapter 21: A lifetime of sadness  
  
Later that evening.  
  
"Hey Kyo!" Mitsui greeted Aya's brother as he opened the door. Mitsui, Ayumi and Kogure were there to pick Aya up for a celebration at Charlie's.  
  
"Hey guys. You all going out?" Kyo asked after Kogure introduced himself.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to Charlie's to celebrate. We are just here to pick up Aya and then we will be on our way," Ayumi replied.  
  
"Oh, alright then," Kyo said. He then called to Aya. "Aya, your friends are here. I am going now alright?" "Bye!" Aya called back.  
  
Kyo sighed. "She's been feeling down since she came back from the match today. Try to cheer her up, ok?" he said, before bidding farewell to them.  
  
"Hey Aya! Ready to go?" Ayumi asked her friend who was sprawled on the couch staring at the television.  
  
"Go where?" Aya replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"Charlie's. Didn't anyone tell you? Anzai-sensei called a small celebration party for our victory today," Ayumi explained confused, turning to Mitsui who was supposed to spread the message.  
  
Mitsui shrugged. "Don't look at me. I couldn't get through to her line so I left a message on her machine." True enough, the button was blinking.  
  
"Never mind then. Come on, Aya. We are going to be late," Ayumi said, pulling her friend up. Aya just shrugged out of her grip.  
  
"I am not going," she replied plainly.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Ayumi exclaimed as Kogure sweat dropped. He had never heard her curse before.  
  
Aya just stuck out 3 fingers and ticked them off as she replied. "Number 1: I have too many things on my mind to celebrate. Number 2: I am busy. And number 3: I have better things to do."  
  
"What, watch the home shopping channel? And can't you just put off all you have in your mind for just one night? I know you are thinking about the scholarship. Just forget about, for just tonight," Ayumi pleaded.  
  
Aya sighed as she looked into her friend's face. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Great! Thanks, Aya!" Ayumi exclaimed as she rushed into her room, picked out a skirt and a tank-top and packed her small hand bag with her phone and her wallet. "Here, go change."  
  
"1 condition: I am not going to change," Aya said. She was wearing a loose white cardigan and light blue jeans.  
  
Ayumi just smiled. "I know better than to negotiate with you, so okay. Let's go," pushing Aya out of the door and handed her the bag.  
  
"God, you look awful!" Mitsui exclaimed. "Are you going to the club like this?"  
  
"Whatever," Aya just sighed as they descended down the elevator.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, you baka! She looks perfect and you know it! I mean, just look at the way the cardigan perfectly compliments her tan skin. And her hair! God, she looks just like an angel. You, on the other hand, look like trash!" his mind scolded him.  
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes. "Like she said, whatever," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Did you say something?" Kogure asked him. Mitsui just shook his head no and mentally scolded himself for speaking out loud to himself.  
  
"Well, then. Have you guys received any scholarship offers yet?" Anzai sensei asked the senior students.  
  
Kogure shook his head no. "Sensei, most scouts wait till the championships are over. Unless they are completely convinced that they really want you, they don't send out offers till they are convinced. That means you have to be really, really good," he explained.  
  
"Then, Aya, you should be very proud of yourself," Ayumi gushed. "She got an offer from the Shizukawa College," she explained as everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Shizukawa! Wow! I always wanted to go there!" Mitsui exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations, Aya-san!" congratulated Anzai-sensei.  
  
"Huh?" Aya stopped staring at her glass of juice and looked up as she heard her name.  
  
"On getting the scholarship," Anzai-sensei added.  
  
Aya just sighed. "Thank you," she replied before going back to twirling her straw and staring at the glass.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shohoku's basketball team," boomed a voice from the darkness.  
  
"Uozumi, what are you doing here," Akagi greeted his opponent as the Ryonan team stepped into the light.  
  
"Just out. Lost the bet that Shoyo was going to beat you guys," Uozumi simply said as Akagi fumed. Sakuragi stomped over to them and started fighting with them too.  
  
Sendoh, on the other hand, noticed Aya and went and squatted beside her chair. "Hey, I wondered where you went," he said softly. When she did not reply, he rested his hand on hers and called her again.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi," Aya greeted, before resuming her stare war with the glass.  
  
"You don't seem very happy to see me," Sendoh commented. "Aya, look at me," he ordered. When she did not move, he said, "You have something on your face."  
  
"Where?" Aya asked, turning to face him. As soon as she turned her face, Sendoh captured her lips in a breath-taking kiss. Aya tried to squirm out of his kiss but gave in when she realized that she couldn't.  
  
Ayako watched her senior kiss her boyfriend and turned to face Mitsui. He had turned away from them and was watching the bartender make some drinks. She smiled knowingly as she sighed with happiness for Aya.  
  
"Sendoh, stop kissing your girlfriend and get over here," Uozumi ordered his ace. Embarrassed, Sendoh broke off from the kiss and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. He smiled as he gently pushed away her smooth hair. "God, you are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Aya just rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Even Sendoh's kiss could not take her mind off her decisions. "You told me that before. Now go on before your captain makes you a thousand push-ups or something," she said, pushing him gently away from her.  
  
Sendoh laughed softly. "I rather be with you than him. But he most probably would make me do that if I don't go. If you need me, I will just be at the next table, okay?" Aya nodded. Sendoh lightly caressed her face, taking in her beauty before kissing her again and going off.  
  
"Oh, wow. How sweet is he," Ayumi sighed. Aya just shrugged.  
  
"So anyway, I was thinking of a new strategy for our next game against Kainan," Akagi started. Aya just felt something inside her snap.  
  
"Basketball, basketball, basketball! Is that all they ever talk about?" her mind screamed.  
  
"Of course, they are basketball players, you know. You used to be like them, you know, so don't bother insulting them," her heart argued back.  
  
"No way! I was not such an obsessive person. You are a liar!"  
  
"Me? Liar? Hah! You are the one who is jealous! Just because you know that you want to play basketball again but won't admit it, you are attacking other people!"  
  
"What? You lie!"  
  
"No way, I am your heart. I never lie. You are jealous, jealous.."  
  
"No!" Aya screamed, standing up abruptly from her chair, making everyone stare at her in surprise.  
  
"Aya? What happened?" Ayumi asked concerned.  
  
Aya felt tears rushing to her eyes. She mumbled a soft apology before running off towards the exit. Sendoh, who had witnessed the whole incident, immediately got up and rushed over to the table.  
  
"What happened here?" he demanded.  
  
"We don't know. She just suddenly got all upset and ran off," Kogure explained.  
  
"I should go after her," Ayumi said quietly, getting up to go after her friend. Sendoh stopped her.  
  
"No, I will," he said, rushing off in the direction that Aya disappeared.  
  
Aya ran blindly in the dark club, crashing into numerous peoples. She just had to get out of there. She wanted to run, run away from everyone that she knew. Just to get a moment to be with herself and figure out what she wanted.  
  
"You don't know what you want. And if you think you do, you can't have it anyway," she mumbled to herself as she bumped into another person.  
  
"Aya? Honey? What's wrong?" Kyo asked as he held onto Aya, preventing her from breaking away from him.  
  
"I- I just don't know," Aya sobbed into his shirt. Kyo felt his heart break. He had never seen Aya cry since their nanny passed away. He hugged her tightly and murmured some words of comfort to her before telling his date that he had to go. His mysterious date nodded in agreement as he apologized and went further into the club.  
  
"Aya, let's get out of here and we will talk, alright?" Kyo asked his sister who nodded into his shirt. Just then Sendoh caught up to them and looked at them in concern. Kyo just mouthed "I'll take care of it," to him and led her out of the club.  
  
Kyo opened the passenger seat to his car and sat Aya there. He then went over to the other side and slipped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Aya? Please tell me what's wrong. It hurts me to see you like this," Kyo pleaded as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
Aya slowly lifted her head from her hands and shook her head. "I don't know where to begin."  
  
"What about from the beginning?"  
  
Aya nodded and told him about the scholarships and the game that she had against Mitsui and Sakuragi.  
  
"It just felt so good, good to be part of a team again, good to play basketball. And I was so scared. Scared that I will not fulfill my promise to nanny, to you, to mum and dad," she sobbed.  
  
Kyo felt his heart soften. "Buckle up, I am bringing you somewhere." He immediately started the engine and drove to the mysterious destination.  
  
After around 15minutes  
  
Kyo killed the engine and led Aya out of the car and towards their parents' grave. He made her sit down in front of their mother's and him in front of their father.  
  
"I am sorry, father. I have failed you. I promised to keep Aya happy always, but she hid secrets from me and made herself sad. I don't blame her but myself. I was such an idiot for not realizing it." Kyo said bowing down forward.  
  
"Kyo, no. It is not your fault," Aya said, still sobbing softly.  
  
"Of course it is! I promised him that you will always be happy! What do I have to say when you have been upset all this while inside your heart? Just because you gave up basketball, the one thing that kept you happy all this while, you think all the people we love are going to come back? Do you remember who taught you how to play basketball?" he choked out.  
  
"Mother," Aya said softly.  
  
"Yes, Kaa-san. She said that you reminded so much of her, her passion towards basketball when she was young. Her father did not allow her to pursue it as a career but she wanted you to be able to do what you truly wanted. Do you think she is happy, seeing you beating yourself over such a minor issue?"  
  
"No," Aya agreed.  
  
"Raise up your right hand," Kyo ordered. Aya followed his orders. "Repeat after me. I, Aya Kimoto, promise to play basketball and be happy till the day death falls be on me."  
  
"I, Aya Kimoto, promise to play basketball and be happy till the day death falls be on me." Aya sobbed. Kyo reached over and hugged his sister. "Hush now. Don't cry. And never make yourself so sad again, okay? You are making me sad too."  
  
Aya managed a weak smile. "Arigatou onii-chan," she said.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," he said, pulling her up to her feet.  
  
"Wait," Aya reached out and gently traced the two tombstones before bowing forward. "Arigatou tou-san, kaa-san." Kyo then led her back to the car where after a while, she feel asleep, finally feeling a sense of fullness in her heart.  
  
Kyo stepped out of the elevator with Aya sleeping his arms. "God, is she eating or not? She is so damn light!" Kyo mumbled as he walked towards their apartment, to find Sendoh standing outside waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, is she alright?" Sendoh asked, gently caressing her face.  
  
Kyo smiled as he shifted Aya from his arms to Sendoh's. "From now on, she will be better than ever," he said as he opened the front door. Sendoh walked into her room and gently put her down on her bed. She shifted uncomfortably and woke up.  
  
"Hey, where am I?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Home, now go to sleep," Sendoh smiled gently as he stroked her face with his fingers. Aya turned around and faced him. "I'm sorry if I upset you, or something," she apologized.  
  
"Nah, it is okay. But I want to make something clear," Sendoh said in a serious tone.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I may not be part of your past; neither do I know whether I will be in your future. What I do know is that I am here, in your present. And I want you to stop pushing me away. If there is something on your mind, let me know. I can help," Sendoh said seriously.  
  
Aya got up and sat in front of him. "Thank you. I will remember that from now on. For now, get that yucky serious voice out. I prefer the happy-go- lucky guy," she chuckled as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Sendoh returned and pulled her off the bed and onto his lap. Aya let out a yelp as she nearly fell down.  
  
"Aya, our trust funds do not include starting a family at the age of 17, you have to wait until you start earning, alright?" Kyo laughed as he walked into the room with 2 glass of warm green tea, making Aya blush.  
  
"Look whose talking! What about you and Rika? What were you two doing in the club together?" Aya shot back.  
  
Kyo flushed a bright red. "What are you talking about? I just bumped into her, that's all!" he stammered.  
  
Aya laughed. "Then why are blushing like a fire-engine?"  
  
"I am not blushing!" he yelled, running out of the room.  
  
"Yes! Score one for Aya!" she cheered as she pumped her fist in to air. Leaning back into Sendoh's comfortable arms, she fell back asleep almost immediately. Sendoh smiled at her and rested her on her bed and went back to his own apartment.  
  
Hey, guys. I am so sorry about the long update. I just couldn't get this chapter done. Anyway, hope you like it and watch out for the next one featuring the Takezono and Kainan game! Ja! 


	22. chapter 22

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry for the long update!!!  
  
Chapter 22: Takezono Game  
  
(A/N: I am fast-forwarding to the Takezono game so please bear with me. Arigatou!)  
  
"Aya! You here to support Kainan?" Akagi asked his team manager as he spotted her. Kogure smiled and greeted her warmly and Mitsui just grunted a greeting.  
  
"Oh, hi! Hmmm. Kainan? Nah, there is a very good friend of mine in Takezono so I can't support neither," Aya replied.  
  
"Friend? Who?" Kogure asked confused.  
  
Aya just smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said mysteriously as the 4 of them sat down on the benches.  
  
"You have a friend? That's a surprise," Mitsui said meanly. Kogure gasped at his friend's cruel remark as they awaited Aya's response.  
  
Aya did not seem shaken. Instead, she just turned to Mitsui with a smile on her face. "I have more friends than you will ever have in 10 lifetimes. Come to think about it, some of your friends are in fact mine too," she said calmly.  
  
"Really? Who? Kogure and Akagi?" Mitsui challenged.  
  
"Tetsuo," Aya replied simply.  
  
"Tetsuo? How do you know Tetsuo?" Mitsui demanded, obviously embarrassed at losing the fight.  
  
"Let's just say we go way back," Aya turned away from him and shifted her attention to the game just as it began.  
  
(A/N: Dadada. sorry. I am fast-forwarding again!)  
  
Pweet (okay, that was supposed to be the whistle)  
  
"Referee time!"  
  
Aya stood up from her seat, still staring at the injured Takezono ace. Kogure turned to Aya confused. He gently shook her hand.  
  
"Aya? Daijoubu-ka?"  
  
Aya shook her head out of her trance and smiled at her friend's boyfriend. "Yeah, I am fine," she ensured, sitting back down but continued staring intently at the court. After a while, a reassured look climbed onto her face as Sakuragi shook the sense back into Oda.  
  
Mitsui watched Aya as she suddenly overcame with emotions. Apparently, Oda was the so-called friend she was talking about. But what was their relationship? Ex-boyfriend? If so, what's with her and younger guys? They are more attractive or something? He shook his head.  
  
"Why should you care? You don't even like her!" his mind said.  
  
"Or do you?" his heart taunted.  
  
"Urusei!" Mitsui said out loud, making Aya and Kogure stare at him in confusion. Mitsui laughed, embarrassed, while scratching his head.  
  
After the game was over, the four of them walked out of the gym and towards the exit. "Well, that was not surprising. Kainan was expected to win anyway," Akagi commented as Kogure agreed. Aya was just glancing around and a couple caught her eye. She excused herself and ran over to them.  
  
"Isn't that Oda?" Kogure asked Mitsui. Mitsui nodded as the three of them watched Aya.  
  
"Oda! Yoko!" Aya called as she neared the couple. The two of them turned and smiled at her.  
  
Aya stood in front of Oda before raising her hand and bringing it down hard on his cheek. Oda stumbled back a little, surprised at the sudden pain that stung his cheek.  
  
"Do you think you are so great? Making people worry about you? Well, let me tell you something, Mr. I'm so great that I don't need others, if you want to do something to hurt you, make sure you don't hurt others in the process," Aya scolded sternly.  
  
Oda smiled a little. "Your slap still hurts a lot. Gomen Aya-san, I will never do anything to hurt anyone again," he said bowing in front of her.  
  
Aya smiled softly as she reached up and ruffled his hair. "Of course, what am I going to tell Aunt if I don't take care of my little cousin," she teased as Oda protested that he was no longer little.  
  
Aya then turned to Yoko and hugged her. "Take care of him. He is still a child," she said.  
  
Yoko smiled. "Of course I will. You can count on me," she ensured. After exchanging a couple more words, Aya bade farewell to the loving couple and made her way back to awaiting trio.  
  
"Ne, Aya. Why did you slap Oda?" Kogure asked carefully.  
  
"He deserved it," Aya replied simply.  
  
"So he was your ex-boyfriend, then?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"No, he is my cousin. What is it to you anyway? Jealous?" Aya taunted.  
  
"No, I wanted to know what you see in younger guys. That's all," Mitsui quickly said. But somewhere deep in his heart, he let out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
Aya was about to retort back when she felt someone pull her back by both of her hands. She fell into a familiar embrace that she missed for so long.  
  
"You're under arrest for coming to a Kainan game and not saying hello to your best friend," a voice whispered in her ear. Aya wriggled out of his grasp and punched him lightly in the stomach.  
  
"Maki!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
  
Maki broke away from the embrace, grinning widely. "You go to a different school and you forget all about your friends here," he scolded her as she hugged the rest of the basketball team.  
  
Aya laughed. "Iie. I am not so bad. You of all people should know. I just don't have the time nowadays. But it is so good to see you again," she said hugging him again. Maki laughed as he hugged her back.  
  
"Oh, hello Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui," Maki greeted Aya's companions after seeing them.  
  
Akagi nodded. "It is nice to see you," he said as he shook Maki's hand.  
  
"Oops. we have to get going now," Jin told his captain.  
  
Maki looked at his watch and nodded. "Yeah. Here, Aya. I was going to give you this later but since I saw you, here. Ja!" he said tossing her a parcel before walking off.  
  
"Bye, Aya-san!" Kiyota yelled as they waved good bye to their dear friend.  
  
Aya smiled back before waving and turning her attention to the package. The four of them resumed their journey.  
  
"You guys are really close, aren't you?" Kogure asked Aya.  
  
Aya nodded. "Yup. In Kainan, the two basketball teams are incredibly close and Maki is like my best friend since year 1." She then took the note from the parcel.  
  
"You are going to play for Kainan again if you want to accept the scholarship to Shizukawa, so you will be needing this," Mitsui read over her shoulders. His eyes widened as he registered the message.  
  
"You got a basketball scholarship?" he exclaimed. Aya just sighed and nodded her head before pulling the package open. Inside laid her jersey of number 4 and a purple wristband. Aya smiled as she fingered the familiar material before holding it up in front of her to take a better look at it. Her mind became flooded with memories as she walked on mindlessly towards the basketball court.  
  
"You going to practice?" Kogure asked her. Aya nodded her head. The three other guys put down their bags beside hers and joined her in the practice.  
  
As they played, they noticed a burning spirit inside of her. After an hour or so, the 3 guys sat down on the court while Aya was still practicing.  
  
"God, where does she get that stamina?" Mitsui wondered out loud.  
  
"It has to be trained, Mitsui. Just see the way she moves, with so much ease. She has tons of experience," Akagi commented.  
  
After a while, Aya sat down beside them, staring into space.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kogure asked softly.  
  
"Spring," she replied softly as she lay on the ground, staring at the sky. "And how lucky I am to be alive," she added.  
  
"How come?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Because last year, I met this 9 year old kid. He loved basketball so much. But he never did get to play it."  
  
"Why not?" Akagi asked.  
  
"He had cancer. He died last spring," Aya replied as she remembered the young child with his vibrant character and bright smile. "Honestly, if he was still here, I would have married that kid. He was the only non-family I loved," Aya laughed.  
  
"A 9 year old kid? You got to be kidding," Mitsui snorted.  
  
Aya rolled her eyes. "He at least was more matured than you," she said before grabbing her bag and leaving.  
  
"Yeah, right," Mitsui snorted again.  
  
"Mitsui, you are a player. You don't understand the meaning of love so please don't mock her," Kogure scolded before he and Akagi left.  
  
"Great, now she's got my friends against me. What else?" Mitsui said to himself before he himself got up and headed back home.  
  
God, I am so sorry about the long update. I went overseas to Bali. It is such a beautiful place. I can't imagine what kind of inhuman person would want to bomb such a place. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! 


	23. chapter 23

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry for the long update!!!  
  
(A/N: I decided to fast-forward the Kainan game. So now it is the Ryonan game. I am really sorry about it but I really need to complete this fic as soon as I can coz school's opening in 2 days.)  
  
Chapter 23: I don't believe in me, do you?  
  
"I still can't believe neither we nor you guys managed to defeat Kainan. Even though you did do a great job," Aya said softly as she and Sendoh walked through the park near their apartment. Sendoh did not reply as he dragged his feet along the ground, staring into space.  
  
Aya sighed. Ever since last week, Sendoh had not really been himself. She was concerned about him but every time she approached him, he just pushed himself further away from her.  
  
"Aya! Sendoh-san!" a voice rang out from behind them, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Aya turned around and saw Kogure, Ayumi, Mitsui and Miyuki, a girl from their class.  
  
Aya forced a smile on her face as they walked towards them. "Hey, what are all you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We decided to take a walk after lunch," Kogure replied, after greeting them both. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Aya glanced over at Sendoh. Sendoh just shrugged. "Just walking." Aya decided to change the subject and directed a question at Mitsui. "Oi, I thought you were going out with Nika?"  
  
Mitsui just snorted. "Nika? Like that was a decade ago. It was a fling, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Aya's eyes flash with anger. "That's why Nika has been looking down lately. Mitsui Hisashi, you are nothing more than a low-life scumbag. You think you can toy with people's feelings as though they don't care? Well, to hell with you. One day, you are going to fall in love so deeply, and you will know the feeling of not being able to be with the one you love!"  
  
Mitsui shrugged off the comments. "Humph! Like you know what love is? You fell in love with a nine-year old brat didn't you?" he taunted.  
  
Aya felt her body shake with anger and before she could stop herself, she raised up her hand and brought it down hard on Mitsui's cheek. "Don't. ever. talk. about. him. like. that. ever again," she choked out.  
  
Mitsui stumbled back, his hand on his burning cheek. He felt a tang of regret hit him as he saw how upset he had made her to be. But before he could apologize, Sendoh beat him to it.  
  
"Aya, let's just go," he said softly, pulling her away from the group and leading her towards the pond. Aya shrugged out of his grip and walked beside him. Once they reached the pond, they sat down, without either one of them saying a word.  
  
"Aya, I know this is not a good time, but I have to get this off my chest," Sendoh said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Aya just looked at him in a questioning way. Sendoh sighed before continuing.  
  
"Aya, you are a great person. One of the best girls I have ever known. But I have to be true to myself, my heart. I think it is time for us to break up," Sendoh said, surprising Aya with his words.  
  
"But why?" Aya asked confused.  
  
"Because I believe in true love. I believe that there is a person out there for me and when I meet her, I will know. That she is the one for me and I for her. I love you but as a dear friend, nothing else," Sendoh replied gently.  
  
"So where does that leave us?" Aya asked softly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Friends, I hope. I am really sorry. Many people think I am a player because I have dated many girls. But I am not. I want to fall in love with that one person I can keep forever."  
  
Aya nodded as she stood up. "Okay then. Good luck," she said, before walking off.  
  
"Aya, wait!" Sendoh called her as he grabbed her hand. Aya did not turn around but just pulled away from his grip. "I think it would be better for both of us if you would leave me alone for a while," Aya replied before heading for the opposite direction.  
  
Aya walked through the park, hugging herself, thinking about her relationship with Sendoh. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, before I thought I was truly falling in love with you?" she thought miserably as she approached the playground. Seated in her favourite swing since young, was a girl of around 15, sobbing.  
  
Aya went and sat down in the swing beside the girl's. "Hey, dajoubu-deska?"  
  
The girl looked up and shook her head no. "Not really," she said.  
  
Aya just sighed. "Well, me either. My boyfriend just broke up with me. Why is life so confusing?"  
  
The girl looked up at her and gasped. "You are Aya, the basketball player, aren't you?"  
  
Aya forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I guess I am. You look kind of familiar. Are you from Shohoku or Kainan?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I am from Kainan, first year. My name is Natsumi and I am a huge fan of yours since like ever. You are such a great player! I always wanted to meet you!" she gushed, wiping her tears away.  
  
Aya just laughed. "Great? Nah, I am just a normal person. I just think of basketball as something I use to get away from people and my problems."  
  
"You have problems? That's impossible. You are so perfect," Natsumi said. "Unlike me."  
  
"Believe me, I am far from perfect. Now, tell me what got you so upset. I might be able to help," Aya said.  
  
Natsumi breathe in deeply and started to tell her all about her life. Her brother used to be a gangster but suddenly he turned back good and when things started to look good, her parents decided to think of getting a divorce.  
  
"You see, my life is falling apart in front of my eyes. And the worst thing is that I can't do anything to stop it," Natsumi said, tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
Aya just sighed. "At least you still have your parents. My parents died when I was young. But my brother showed me all the love in the world, even though at times he is a baka. Just think about it, don't you think even though your parents divorce, they will still love you? Plus you still have your brother, right?" Aya consoled.  
  
Natsumi nodded. "You are right." "Of course I am" Aya joked.  
  
Natsumi laughed. "Thank you for your advice. You really helped me through. I think I should go home now. But I will see you in Kainan during basketball practice, won't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you will and you better come down and support us!" Aya said, making Natsumi laugh again. "Where do you live?" When told the address, Aya said, "You live across the road from me. Come on, let's walk together."  
  
Once they reached Natsumi's house, Natsumi turned to Aya. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"  
  
Aya shook her head. "Nah, my brother's probably waiting for me. I should go."  
  
"Okay, then. Next time then," Natsumi said, just as the door opened.  
  
"Natsumi Mitsui! Where have you been!" boomed a familiar voice. It was Mitsui Hisashi!  
  
Aya just stared at him confused and Mitsui returned the stare. Natsumi just looked back and front from her brother and her new-found friend.  
  
"You two know each other?" Natsumi asked.  
  
Mitsui snapped out of his trance. "Kind of," he said.  
  
"I should get going. Ja!" Aya said, walking off as quickly as she could. Mitsui immediately grabbed his jacket and rushed to catch up with her.  
  
"Oi, chotto! I'll walk you home," Mitsui said as he walked beside Aya.  
  
Aya sighed before turning to face Mitsui. "Listen, I was not in the best mood just now. I am sorry I blew up at you. It is your life and you can do anything you want with it. Okay?"  
  
Mitsui did not answer her. Instead he just walked on beside her, in silence. "You are right, you know?" he said after a while.  
  
Aya looked at him with a questioning look. "About falling in love. I guess I have always been insecure. Because everyone who I have seen falling in love, sooner or later gets hurt and I don't want that to happen to me," Mitsui said, not meeting her glance.  
  
Aya just sighed again. "So you are never going to try, are you?"  
  
"Huh?" Mitsui said, confused.  
  
"You will never know unless you try. And don't wait too long. The love of your life might just be well under your nose and you might not know," Aya explained. "Anyway, don't worry too much about it. What you need to worry about is your first love."  
  
"I am in love?" Mitsui asked, still confused.  
  
Aya laughed before turning away. "Of course you are. You love basketball, don't you? Tomorrow is the chance to prove it. Prove to yourself," she said, walking into the building.  
  
The next day  
  
Aya rushed into the gym. She breathe a sigh of relief when she realized that the match had not begun yet.  
  
"Aya-san! You are finally here! We thought you won't be able to make it," Ayako exclaimed as she ushered the older girl to her seat.  
  
"Of course not! This is just as important to me as it is to everyone else here," Aya replied with a smile before joining the team for the pep talk.  
  
Pweet "Referee time!" the referee called as Mitsui fainted onto the floor. Kogure and a few more of the substitutes helped to carry him to the locker room. A while later, the guys came out and Kogure warmed-up to enter for Mitsui.  
  
"I should go check on Mitsui-sempai," Ayako said, standing up. A hand pulled her down.  
  
"You stay out here and make sure things go alright. I'll go check on him," Aya said, walking off towards the locker room.  
  
In the locker room  
  
"Shit!" Mitsui cursed as the can slipped out of his grip and rolled towards the open door. It suddenly stopped moving as it hit some one's foot. Looking up, he saw Aya. She walked towards him and grabbed another can from the bench and opened it before offering it to him.  
  
"I can do it myself!" Mitsui shouted, slapping the can out of Aya's hand. He then reached for another can and shakily opened it. After fumbling with it for some time, he finally opened it and took a huge swig of the drink, causing some of it to spill down his chin.  
  
"I don't need your pity," Mitsui mumbled to Aya, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Pity? Ch. I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't pity you one bit. I actually came here to tell you how proud everyone is of you. You played a brilliant game and the rest of the guys would not have come so far if not for you. But you are sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself. I guess I was wrong in thinking that you were indeed the MVP I saw in junior high!" Aya exclaimed in anger as she turned to leave. But a trembling hand grabbed hers and stopped her from leaving.  
  
"Please don't go. Please don't leave me alone here," Mitsui said softly. Aya sighed as she sat beside Mitsui, wiping his face with the towel.  
  
"I just wanted to prove to everyone that I could play basketball as well as I used to, just like you said. But I don't think I could ever do that again," Mitsui said, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
Aya drew him into an embrace. "Who says you can't be as good as you used to be? You can and you will. Even if you give up on yourself, I won't give up on you. So you better prepare yourself," she said softly.  
  
The two of them remained as so for a while. Then, Mitsui pulled away and wiped his face. "Thank you for being here. I know you rather be anywhere but with me, but thank you."  
  
"Who says I rather be anywhere but with you? I-" Mitsui cut her off by pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Aya and Mitsui felt a zang of electricity flow through them as their lips met. Not waiting the feeling to pass, they kept kissing till they were out of breath.  
  
As Aya pulled away from Mitsui, she felt a whole range of feelings pass through her. Confusion flooded her mind as she stumbled away from him. "I'm sorry I have to go," she said softly, running out of the locker room.  
  
Mitsui reached up and gently touched his lips where Aya's was just a second ago. "Are you crazy? She has a boyfriend and she does not like you in that way! So why did you kiss her?" his mind scolded him. "But what was that feeling? It was nothing that I have ever felt before. Could it be that.?"  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "If she is the one, the one I am suppose to love for the rest of my life, why did she turn away from me?" his mind cried miserably as he sat there in silence, staring at the ground.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe I took 5 days to write this chapter. I am so sorry, minna-san!!! Please don't stop reviewing and I will try to post as soon as I can, okay? 


	24. chapter 24

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Awww. you are so sweet. You called me nee-chan. I don't have a younger sister and you really made my day. ! Ne way, please keep reading for the answer to your question.  
  
Heart: I am trying as hard as I can to update ASAP. But I am really busy with school and all that, so I might be able to update so fast. Just keep on checking back, k?  
  
Hitora Gin: Thanks for reading. I will update as soon as I can so please check back, k?  
  
Chapter 24: Heat of the moment  
  
The whole gym erupted into cheers as the final whistle was blown. Shohoku had won the match and they were going on to the inter-high championships.  
  
Mitsui stood up and high-five-d Kogure. "Yes! We did it!" Mitsui exclaimed. Kogure nodded. "Ne, Mitsui-san, where's Aya?"  
  
Mitsui looked around and realized that he had not seen Aya since the incident at the locker room. Memories from a while ago flooded his mind, forgetting the current situation he was in then.  
  
Kogure gently nudged him. "Hey, you there?" Mitsui nodded. "I just she had something to do. Come on, it's time to line-up," he said, pulling Mitsui to the court.  
  
After all the awards had been given out, the commentator's voice came through the intercom. "Congratulations to all the teams who took part. Now, if you would kindly leave the court, we have to get started on the girls' championship basketball match."  
  
After the while, the court had been cleared and the intercom came on again. "Now we will have the girls' championship basketball match. It is Kainan versus Shoyo High. Both teams already have a ticket to the inter-high but this match will decide who the best team in Kanagawa is."  
  
"First Kainan High School. No. 4: Kimoto Aya." Aya ran out of the locker room and high-five-d her team mates. "This is it. This is exactly what you wanted, so don't screw up," she told herself.  
  
"Hey there's Aya-san!" Sakuragi yelled as Aya turned to face him. Her face broke into a smile as she showed him a thumps-up and mouthed tensai to him. Sakuragi laughed madly and returned the thumps-up.  
  
After the rest of the Kainan's members were introduced, the Shoyo members were also introduced. The team captain, Korimako Mika, walked up to Aya and stared at her coldly.  
  
"Today's the day you are going down, Kimoto Aya," she said coldly, pointing a finger at her.  
  
Aya just coolly walked past her. Standing behind her, she replied, "You have been telling that to me every time we had a match. Don't you think it is time you did something to fulfill that promise?"  
  
The Shohoku team sweat-dropped. "Ne megane-kun, was that the Aya we know, being cheeky?" Sakuragi asked, confused. Kogure could not reply as he neither had seen Aya being so cheeky.  
  
Finally the game commenced. Kainan got the ball and immediately it was passed to Aya, who scored the first goal. All this happened within the first 8 seconds.  
  
"God, they are fast!" Mitsui exclaimed as he leaned forward to watch the game more closely. His eyes traveled down till they reached Aya. He studied her face with was full of concentration. He gasped inwardly as he took in her beauty, both inside and outside.  
  
Her long brown hair shinned, even in the dim lightings of the gym. Her face creased with concentration, yet the beauty was not lost. Her eyes shimmered with excitement as she defended her player with complete ease and comfort.  
  
Yet, her beauty helped in nothing in the difficult fight against Shoyo. 4 of Shoyo players had put up their defense against her. (A/N: Just for Maki) Even so, Aya managed to score off many goals with the aid of her incredible speed and agility.  
  
The final whistle was blown and immediately the Kainan supporters jumped into the air for joy. Their reputation was not tarnished and they were the first. All the players were hugging each other except Aya.  
  
Aya walked over to Mika. "Che. Honestly I expected a better fight from you. Just remember. The next time I play against you, I don't want to win by so much again," she said before shaking her hand.  
  
Mika, tears running down her cheek, nodded. "Hai! Arigatou!"  
  
Aya was named the MVP again, even though she did not seem much happy about getting it. Later, after the match, she sat down on a bench in the park, fingering the award and staring into blank space.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked her, jolting her out of her thoughts. Aya looked up and saw a pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
"No, it is not," Aya replied as Mitsui sat down beside her. He gently pried the award out of her hand and studied it.  
  
"Gosh, I can't believe I actually have gotten this award before. By the way, congratulations," he said.  
  
Aya just snorted. "Che. What use is this going to be for me? I honestly love basketball but I know that after a certain age, I will not be able to play anymore. So why do I even bother?"  
  
Mitsui grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Are you kidding me? Do you realize how lucky you are to be able to be so good at something? It may not last, yes. But should you enjoy it while it last?" he said, his voice brimming with anger.  
  
Aya just sat there, her eyes searching for an answer within the depths of his. But all she could find was concern and comfort. And the incredible thing was that that concern and comfort seemed to come closer and closer by the second.  
  
Mitsui gently pressed his lips against Aya's, pulling her closer to him. Her hands snaked up to around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist. Neither of them wanted to let go until something in Aya snapped. She immediately pulled back and Mitsui let go of her.  
  
"I'm. uhm. sorry," Aya stammered. "That was completely unexpected," she continued.  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "No, it wasn't your fault. It was just the heat of the moment, that's all," he said, trying to convince her as well as himself.  
  
Aya nodded. "Just the heat of the moment," she said turning to face him again. With sudden fury, she tackled Mitsui with another lingering kiss and this time, it lasted for a much longer time than before.  
  
Argh. another chapter down. I am getting tired of this story so I think I can complete it in another 2 or 3 long chapters. till then, please be patient, ne, minna-san? 


	25. chapter 25

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Hey little sis! Glad to hear from you. I am really sorry that I want to finish this fic but I really don't have the patience to continue further. But maybe I will write a brand new fan fic so just be patience, okay? About Mitsui and Aya, I won't let them be together so easily, don't worry! (Grins wickedly) Just read on and see, alright?  
  
A/N: Okay, I honesty can't do my stupid maths homework so I decided to work on something that can actually come out right. I did not know that elementary maths was even harder than additional maths. God, this sux.  
  
Chapter 25: The get together and break up  
  
After what seemed to be like an eternity, Aya and Mitsui broke away from the kiss and looked at each other, confused. Mitsui reached out and caressed Aya's cheek gently.  
  
"What about Sendoh?" he asked. Aya shook her head, breaking eye contact and turning away from his touch. "We broke up," she said simply.  
  
Mitsui reached out and touched her again. Aya immediately pulled back. Mitsui, enraged by her actions, snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we shared something there. I felt something, something that I have never felt before. And I am not letting you go before you tell me if you did feel it too."  
  
Aya turned away from him and closed her eyes. "I did not feel anything," she lied.  
  
Mitsui grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Are you kidding me? Stop lying. If you did not feel something, why did you kiss me again? Stop playing with me just because I am a player. But I am willing to give that up if you are willing to give me a chance."  
  
Aya looked up into his eyes. "Are you really?" she asked softly. Mitsui nodded. Aya sighed as she leaned her head against Mitsui's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "It's scary, isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
Mitsui wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, it is," he replied, gently stroking her hair. Aya glanced up and their lips met in another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
Aya walked towards her apartment, millions of thoughts running through her mind. She did not even realize that Sendoh was standing outside her door. She continued to open her door, not even seeing him there.  
  
"Hey, I know you are angry at me, but why are you ignoring me," Sendoh asked, gently shaking her. Aya shook her head and stared at Sendoh, confused.  
  
"When did you get here?" Aya asked.  
  
Sendoh looked her weirdly. "Are you okay? I've been standing here all the while," he said, reaching out to touch her forehead.  
  
Aya took a step back. "Listen, Sendoh. I am not angry at you anymore. I don't know whether I love you in the first place. I was definitely in like but I don't think it was love. And so, I respect your decision to go our separate ways.  
  
Sendoh grinned at her. "I knew you would come around. So are we still friends?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Aya smiled back a tired smile. "Friends," she said, shaking his hand as they went into Aya's apartment for dinner.  
  
And so, almost everyone knew about the new couple. Although they were much fighting and bickering, they stayed together for longer than anyone expected and they were much in love. Soon, it was after the final exams.  
  
"Oi Aya! Meet me outside the locker room later, okay?" Mitsui said to Aya, who was sleeping on her desk. Aya nodded in her sleep. Mitsui smiled at his girlfriend and bent down to give her a kiss. Then he went on to the locker room to meet his buddies.  
  
After about 15 minutes, Ayumi came over and woke her friend up. "Aya, come on. Let's go." "5 more minutes," Aya negotiated.  
  
"Mitsui is waiting for you. And you know how bad he can be when you are not around," Kogure teased as Ayumi pulled Aya to her feet. "Alright, alright, I'll come," she grumbled, grabbing her bag and walking out of the class.  
  
Meanwhile in the locker room.  
  
"Oi Mitsui! You still seeing Aya?" Mitsui's friend called out and asked him. Mitsui turned around to face her before replying.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he challenged.  
  
"No, man. You just got a gem of a girl, that's all," he grinned back.  
  
"Yeah, you've got that right," a few other guys agreed, making Mitsui swell with pride.  
  
"But there is something that's been bugging me," another guy said, walking over to that group.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Mitsui here has always had the reputation of being the heartbreaker. Now he is like so in control of Aya. Guess you finally met your match, haven't you, Mitsui?" he asked.  
  
Mitsui hesitated before he replied. "Are you kidding? Of course I am still the heartbreaker. It is just that I am not done with her yet," he lied.  
  
"So you are going to break with her in the end?"  
  
"Of course, duh!" Mitsui said, forcing a fake laugh. Then, together with the group of guys, he came out of the locker room. There stood Aya with a neutral expression and Kogure and Ayumi with bewildered expressions.  
  
"So I was just another one of your expeditions, huh?" Aya asked, with no feeling or anything in her voice.  
  
Mitsui felt his heart ache as he heard the tone of her voice. He stepped forward and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Aya let me explain. It is not what you think."  
  
"Don't play me for a fool, Mitsui Hisashi. I am an idiot, I really am. So stupid to actually believe that you had changed. But I was wrong. Thank you for the times you spent on me. You can flush it down your ass for all I care," Aya said coldly, brushing off his hand and walking off in long, fast strides.  
  
Aya felt her tears sting her eyes as she walked away from Mitsui. Hastily, she brushed them away. She wasn't going to give him the honour of making her cry. I am strong and I will move on, with or without you, Mitsui Hisashi, she thought bitterly as grabbed a stack of papers from her bag and went to the principal's office.  
  
"Are you crazy? How could you say something like that? You really are an idiot," Ayumi shouted at Mitsui as Kogure tried to pull her back from attacking him. Mitsui did not reply and just stared in the direction that Aya disappeared to.  
  
"Ayumi, yamete. Let's not get involved in other's business. I only I have one thing to say to you, Mitsui. If you know what's good for you, go and get her back," Kogure said, before leading Ayumi away.  
  
Mitsui shook his head miserably. "One chance. Don't screw it up and hurt both of us," Aya had said before going into the relationship. Face the music, Mitsui, you are not going to get her back. But you are an idiot if you are going to try, he told himself firmly, before following in Aya's footsteps.  
  
Okay, I know the story is going too fast, but I don't really have a choice. I am really busy with school and I don't want to disappoint anyone by not completing this fic. So bear with me. I think at the most there will only be two more chapters so keep on reviewing, ne? 


	26. chapter 26

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Slamdunk-serene: Hey little sis! Don't worry; even if it is going too fast, I might make another fic, just for my little sis! And of course, the ending will be sweet. I am a sucker for happy endings, hee.. By the way, I am in secondary 3 now, not 2. And if you want to talk, email me at mvpvalentine2003hotmail.com, okay? Also, what's your real name? Keep reading, k?  
  
Sofia/3sh: thanks for reading!  
  
Paopu Fruit: Thanks for reading! Yeah, I did spell Fujima's name wrongly and did not have time to update it with the correct version so please bear with me.  
  
Chapter 26: Goodbye to you  
  
Aya walked in the rain, dragging her feet, to nowhere in particular. The bright lights blinded her vision together with the rain. "A cold, miserable Friday night," she thought as she stopped in front of a familiar place.  
  
She stepped in the back door and immediately the crew got to work, fussing over how wet she was and drying her off as fast as they could. They change her out of her wet uniform and toweled dried her hair. After that, a familiar man's face came into view.  
  
"I know what you need. Go on, they are waiting."  
  
"Aya! Where are you?" Mitsui called as he ran down the streets, trying to find his lost lover. Suddenly, an electronic sound pierced the cold air. He fumbled with coat's pockets and took out his mobile.  
  
"Hello?" "Mitsui, its Kogure." Mitsui felt his heart jumped. "Please tell me you have found her," he pleaded.  
  
Kogure sighed. "No, but Ayumi thinks she knows where Aya is. She didn't want me to call you but I am risking it. Come down to Charlie's immediately, alright?"  
  
As soon as Kogure said the place, Mitsui started to run as fast as his legs carried him. Since he was on the same street, he managed to get there before Kogure and Ayumi. A gentle yet a voice that was not unfamiliar to him rang out in the cold still night. Pushing through the door, he went in with all the courage he could muster up.  
  
There, on the stage, sat the love of his life. Looking like an angel who had descended from heaven, Aya sat there with a distant look in her eyes, singing softly. Suddenly as though she had sensed his presence, Aya's eyes darted over to him.  
  
Mitsui gulped. Even he could not deny the amount of telepathy between them. It was like she was born for him and vice-versa. He looked into her eyes trying to search for an answer but all he found was just blanks. Blanks that seemed to say that their relationship was over.  
  
"Hey, guys. This is my last song for tonight. It goes out to all heart- breakers out there with the message: don't break people's hearts just for fun because it makes you feel good. You never know what you had until you lost it," she said, not breaking eye contact with him.  
  
Dear lie  
  
You suck  
  
You said you could fix anything  
  
Instead I'm down  
  
You made things even worse for me  
  
If I had balls I'd tell you get away from me  
  
Guess I'm not smart  
  
I let you unnerve me  
  
I let you control me  
  
Afraid the truth would hurt me  
  
When it's you that hurts me more  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
Get outta my head  
  
Get outta my mind  
  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
You're nothing but trouble  
  
Get outta my life  
  
Get out of me  
  
Out of me (out of me)  
  
Out of me  
  
Out of me lie  
  
Lie lie lie lie  
  
Dear lie  
  
You're dumb  
  
You think you've got the best of me  
  
You think you won  
  
Misread my vulnerability  
  
I've got your walls  
  
Now get the hell away from me  
  
I've learned your art  
  
Won't let you unnerve me  
  
Won't let you control me  
  
The truth will only free me  
  
And your lies won't hurt no  
  
No more  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
Get outta my head  
  
Get outta my mind  
  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
You're nothing but trouble  
  
Get outta my life  
  
Get out of me  
  
Out of me (out of me)  
  
Out of me  
  
Out of me lie  
  
Lie lie lie lie  
  
Lie lie  
  
I've got  
  
Your walls  
  
Now get the hell away from me  
  
I learned your art  
  
Won't let you unnerve me  
  
Wont' let you control me  
  
The truth will only free me  
  
And your lies won't hurt no  
  
No more  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
Get outta my head  
  
Get outta my mind  
  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
You're nothing but trouble  
  
Get outta my life  
  
Get out of me  
  
Out of me (out of me)  
  
Out of me  
  
Out of me lie  
  
Lie lie lie lie  
  
Lie lie  
  
Dear lie  
  
Lie Lie Lie Lie  
  
Lie Lie  
  
Dear lie  
  
Aya smiled softly to herself as she got up from her seat and exited from the club via the back door. Ayumi and Kogure rushed over to her. "Aya, we have been looking for you all over town. Are you okay?"  
  
Aya gave them a small smile and nodded. "Of course. Don't worry about me. I am just paying the price of falling in love with someone I shouldn't have in the beginning," she said, walking away, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
Mitsui leaned against the wall as his brain processed everything that Aya had said. Tears started to form in his eyes as millions of thoughts ran through his mind. "You feel that we were a mistake? How could you?" he thought as a single, lone tear rushed down his cheek.  
  
Prom Night  
  
"Hey Kogure-kun! Where's Mitsui-kun?" a girl rushed up to Kogure and Ayumi.  
  
"Hmm. I not sure he is coming tonight. He told me he had other things to do. Maybe you can catch he later on," Kogure replied.  
  
"Oh. okay then," the disappointed girl walked away.  
  
Kogure turned back to Ayumi, who was dressed in rose strapless dress and with her short hair in tendrils around her face. He gently brushed one of the tendrils off her cheek, as she look off in blank space, thinking. "What are you thinking?" he asked, gently kissing her cheek.  
  
Ayumi smiled at her boyfriend. "I was thinking. After that whole incident with Mitsui and Aya, neither of them have been the same. I was just wondering why Aya is torturing herself when it is so obvious when Mitsui is hopelessly in love with her."  
  
"I know what you mean. Mitsui does not seem to care about anything anymore. He is constantly dreaming in blank space and does not play as well as he used to. At this rate, he is not going to be able to keep his scholarship. He doesn't even fight with Sakuragi-kun anymore," Kogure agreed.  
  
Ayumi sighed before smiling at Kogure. "Let's not talk about them tonight. Let's enjoy this night. Who knows? This might be our last school event together."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Even if you are thousands miles away in a different school, I will still track you down," Kogure said, his brown eyes twinkling as he pulled her to her feet and gently kissed her.  
  
Just then music started to play. Both of them turned to face the stage and saw Aya standing there, in a navy suit. "Hey guys. This is my gift to all of you. I know this might be a depressing song but I have a reason for composing it, so please enjoy it."  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
Aya smiled as she hit the last chord on her guitar. "I am leaving tonight for Tokyo. I have been given an opportunity to play in the national team and I just accepted it a few days ago. In fact, my flight leaves soon. I just wanted to drop by and wish you guys all the best for the future. Ja ne, minna-san!" she said, getting down from the stage and hugging Ayumi and Kogure before rushing off in the taxi.  
  
Kogure immediately whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Hisashi?"  
  
Mitsui hurried the taxi driver to drive faster. "I let you slip out once, no way am I going to let it happen again," he said softly as he paid the driver and rushed into the airport, hoping that he was not late.  
  
Argh! I am getting slower and slower. Don't worry. Next chapter will the last one and I will do my best to update faster so please do not stop reviewing, minna! 


	27. chapter 27

Count your blessings By shinichimakigal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Slam Dunk characters so dun bother suing coz I am broke.  
  
Oh god... It has been more than a year since I updated... I really really really really very very sorry!!! I was so busy with school that I forgot about this.. I dunno if all my regular reviewers are still there but I hope that you guys will still review.. really sorry, ya?? Anyway, this is the final chapter.. so it is really long, so bear with me ya?  
  
Chapter 27: Maybe it could be...  
  
"Last call for flight 773K to Tokyo. I repeat, last call for flight 773K to Tokyo. Please make your way to the gates now if you are supposed to be on the flight. Thank you very much and please have a pleasant trip."  
  
"Aya, we have to go now. I don't know what you are waiting for, but if we don't leave now, we will miss our flight," Maki said, gently shaking her. Maki had been accepted into the same college as Aya, much to the delight of former. Aya, on the other hand, did not seem to have much of a reaction.  
  
Aya turned to face her best friend and smiled gently. "To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea what I am waiting for. Let's just go," she said, picking up her hand luggage and heading towards the gate, with her best friend by her side.  
  
Mitsui Hisashi rushed into the airport and hurriedly made his way to Kogure and Ayumi, who were standing at the departure gate. "Please god... Please don't let me be too late..."  
  
"Where is she??" Mitsui demanded.  
  
Kogure's eyes reflected pain as he saw his friend's anguish. "She waited until the last possible minute. She had to go. I am really sorry."  
  
"I... I was too late...?" Mitsui choked out, tears forming in his eyes. He gently fell to his knees and started sobbing furiously. "Why was I such an idiot? Why did I have to let her go? Why, why, why???"  
  
Kogure and Ayumi stood there watching, feeling as helpless as ever. They knew that there was nothing they could to make him or Aya feel better. It was just something that only time and god could fix.  
  
"Here we are, Mitsui. Our dorm. Aren't you glad that we ended up as dorm mates? I can't imagine meeting someone I don't know, let alone sharing the room with him," exclaimed Kogure, as they took in the sights of their new home for the next 4 years. Both of them, along with Akagi and Ayumi, had been accepted into the best college in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Akagi and Mitsui had been offered a basketball scholarship while Ayumi and Kogure had been able to get in with their academic results.  
  
Even getting into the prestigious school, with a basketball scholarship nevertheless, ceased to lift Mitsui's mood. He no longer dated any girls. He did not even talk to anyone, unless it was absolutely necessary. He spent all his time practicing basketball and studying. Though his friends were delighted with the sudden change in his attitude, they could not help but miss the old Mitsui.  
  
What surprised them most was that his sudden interest in chemical engineering. He had confided in his friends that he did not want a career in basketball. "It would not last. Fame and glory are not everything," he had said. Instead, he concentrated very hard on his studies and only practiced basketball as a hobby. Even so, he was considered one of the best players in the country and many scouted him for their national team. Sadly, he turned them down.  
  
4 years later...  
  
"I can't believe it has been 4 years already! We have graduated from college! It seems like just yesterday that we graduated from high school, doesn't it?" Ayumi gushed with excitement.  
  
"You really have to do something about her hyper excitement, man. She is contagious!" chuckled Mitsui. Kogure smiled at his two friends. Over the years, Mitsui had slowly returned to his normal spunky self. Yet, there was something missing about him. Something that he knew that only one person can replace.  
  
"It is okay if she is like that. I mean, look at Kogure. He is so serious at times. It is really good that he has such a girlfriend that is able to take his mind off studying all the time and actually loosening up at times, right?" Akagi teased his friend.  
  
"Gosh, Akagi. You make me sound like such a nerd!!!" Kogure exclaimed. Despite his urge to study all the time, his appearance no longer screamed nerd. He had grown much more muscular and had decided to lose the spectacles. In true fact, he had developed into a hunk, sought after by many girls, young and old. Many even camped outside his and Mitsui's room, just for a glimpse of the two most handsome guys on campus. However, Kogure's heart only belonged to Ayumi and Mitsui... well, he had never really considered dating anyone after high school.  
  
"You know that that isn't true right? I mean, just look at yourself! My dear friend is all grown up!" Mitsui pretended to sniffle while Kogure swatted him on the arm.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Mitsui. Hey, remember to come by Charlie's tonight all right? We are having a small Shohoku basketball gathering. Don't forget, yeah?" Kogure gently reminded them.  
  
"How could we forget with you, constantly ragging on us about it. Come on, let's go get our photos taken," Mitsui said and the foursome made their way to the photo booth.  
  
Later that night, at Charlie's  
  
"Mitsui! Finally you are here!! We all thought that you were so intimidated by my tensai's abilities that you decided not to come!! WAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Sakuragi madly. Ayako's fan promptly smacked down on his head, causing his to cry out in pain.  
  
"Tensai, my foot! I see you have not developed any brains over the past few years!" Mitsui retorted as he greeted the rest of his ex-team mates and he took a seat beside Rukawa and started talking to him about... what else? Basketball.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Akagi asked, casting a look at Ayako.  
  
"Just about," Ayako replied, giving him a secret nod.  
  
"Well then! Let's get this party on the road then, shall we? Hey, Charlie! Crank up the music, will you?" Akagi boomed over the club.  
  
"You've got it! Okay, folks! The last time these girls performed in my club was years ago. After that, they left poor Charlie here on his own. Here they are, finally back!! Give it up folks for Ayumi, Rika, Yumi and Aya!"  
  
Mitsui stiffened when he heard the names. He immediately shifted his eyes to the stage, praying to see her, even from a distance, just to fill his constantly lusting heart. The spotlights slowly started to shine on the girls, one-by-one. Ayumi, Rika, Yumi...  
  
As the last spotlight came on, it shone on the ground. There was no one standing there. Mitsui's heart filled with disappointment as he turned back to the table, just as the girls started to sing. They were just as good as he remembered them. But there was something missing. Someone's shoes had to be filled.  
  
Feeling dejected, Mitsui excused himself from the table, mumbling something about fresh air and headed towards the exit. The cool night breeze hit him squarely on the face and he closed his eyes, just feeling the silent, peaceful night trying to heal his broken heart.  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew right in his face and Mitsui opened his eyes, feeling annoyed. Someone had obviously disturbed the silence and he was irritated. Ready to rant on the person, he glanced around until his eyes fell on a figure.  
  
It was a girl, half-bent over. She seemed to be trying to catch her breath and her brown, glossy hair was falling over her face, hiding her identity. But Mitsui was not fooled. He recognised her anywhere.  
  
"Ano... excuse me... Are you alright?" he asked, using the lines that he said to her the first time he met her.  
  
"Besides being late and about to be murdered by my friends, I am okay. What I don't get is why you should get concerned about me," she replied, still bent over.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Mitsui replied softly as he gently reached and twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers.  
  
Aya felt a rush of anger burst through her and she straightened up to her full height, ready to face the man who seemed to be hitting on her. But as she met the eyes of her companion, she felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach, causing all the air to rush out of her as a result.  
  
Mitsui felt the exact same way as he took in her beauty. There was no doubt that the girl who took his heart away with her when she went away, still took his breath away. He watched as the recognition in her eyes slowly turned to pain and started to flash with anger.  
  
"You haven't forgotten what happened," Mitsui said softly, in a hurt voice.  
  
"How could I? Do you think that I gave my heart to you, just so that you can tear it into a million pieces? I trusted you, Mitsui. Is that how you return the favour?" Aya burst out, feeling the emotions that she had kept hidden for so many years.  
  
"You don't understand. It was just me trying to act cool in front of my friends. I never meant what I said. I loved you more than anything in the world. I still do, Aya. Give me another chance," Mitsui pleaded, on his knees.  
  
"If it was someone else, I might consider that. I am sorry, Mitsui. You have changed me. What happened between us has made me more protective. I am not ready to have my heart broken again," Aya said, walking away from Mitsui, with a heavy heart and tears threatening to form in her eyes.  
  
Mitsui got up onto his feet and looked on as Aya walked away from him. "But you have changed me too."  
  
In the club...  
  
Everyone welcomed Aya with opened arms and she sat down, masking her hurt and pain behind a smile and an excited voice. She got lightly scolded by her friends and Charlie for being late but she just brushed it off and started to catch up with her old schoolmates.  
  
"Listen up folks!" Charlie's voice boomed over the microphone as the club hushed to a silence. "We have a new performance in the club tonight. I don't know how good is he but bear with him, all right? There's something he has to say to someone in the audience tonight. Give it up, folks!"  
  
The club's nights dimmed and the spotlight came on, revealing Mitsui with a guitar.  
  
"Erm.. Hi.. I am sorry... This is my first time on stage so please excuse me if I sound nervous. But, well... there are just some things that have to be dealt this way because the other party refuses to hear me out. Well, basically... I like to tell this person that I am sorry for all the things I did and hopefully she will forgive me because I can no longer live with the guilt of hurting her. I wrote this song a few years back. I hope you guys like it," Mitsui said, his eyes never leaving Aya's.  
  
(A/N: This song doesn't belong to me.. It is The Reason by Hoobastank)  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
"Thank you," Mitsui said softly, leaving the stage as the audience started to get on their feet, clapping and cheering loudly. "Whoever that woman is, she is so lucky. Why can't that be me? He is hot, he has an amazing voice. Plus he is sensitive!" gushed a woman sitting directly behind Aya.  
  
"You know, Aya. She is right. That woman is really lucky. Mitsui not only stopped dating after she left but she had caused an enormous change in him. He is much more serious now and is even one of the most sensitive guys we know," Kogure told her softly.  
  
Aya felt tears rush to her eyes as she heard Kogure's words. She lifted her face to meet Kogure's eyes. His eyes told her all that she needed to know. Mitsui had been waiting for her all these years. And even if she chose to ignore it, she had been waiting for him too. Suddenly it all became clear. She stood up, with a determined look on her face.  
  
"I am very sorry," she said bowing slightly. "There's somewhere I have to be now." With that, she rushed out of the club.  
  
"Yeah, in Mitsui's arms," snickered Sakuragi, earning another smack on the head, this time from Akagi. The rest of the team silently sent their encouragement to the couple who were so deeply in love with each other, but too blind to realize it.  
  
Aya rushed out of the club, just in time to see a figure walking off in the distance. Her heart cried out to him, wanting her to feel him in her arms again, his lips crushing hers, and his heart beating furiously with hers.  
  
"Mitsui!" she called out, as she ran to catch up with him.  
  
Confused, Mitsui turned around, only to catch someone in his arms. Her arms snaked up to around his neck and she buried her face in his chest, crying furiously. His eyes filled with tears as he recognised the familiar scent and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you, Mitsui. I am sorry I took so long to say that. I have just tried to hide from my feelings and from the truth. I am so sorry. Please don't go," Aya mumbled into his chest.  
  
Mitsui felt as though his heart might burst with happiness. He gently pushed her away and lifted her chin with his fingers. His heart broke as he saw tears falling from her beautiful eyes. Gently, he kissed away the tears and laid kisses all around her face.  
  
"Don't cry, sweetheart. I am not going anywhere. All I ask of you is not to leave. Don't leave me hanging here all by myself again. I love you so much that if you leave, I don't think I will be strong enough to go on," Mitsui whispered in between tears.  
  
"I am never leaving you. Even if you try to run away, I will hunt you down," Aya said firmly, making Mitsui laugh.  
  
"That won't be necessary," he said in a low voice, as he swoop down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. There were fireworks around them, in their own world and nothing else mattered. They were together.  
  
"I love you, Kimoto Aya."  
  
"How much do you love me, Mitsui?" Aya asked softly, gently tracing his chin with her fingertips. Mitsui reached for hand and held it as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Marry me and I will show you how much," Mitsui said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I know that this is too soon but I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. The mother of my children. And I never want you to leave me. Marry me, Aya," Mitsui pleaded, getting down a knee.  
  
Aya looked down and saw all the love in his eyes. She knew that there was only one man who could make her happy for the rest of her life. She knew the answer a long time ago. She nodded.  
  
Mitsui's face broke out in a handsome smile as he grabbed her in a tight embrace and twirling her around. She laughed happily, gently pushing him to put her down. Grinning, he put her down and heard cheers and applause behind them. They turned to see that they had an entire audience of a basketball team.  
  
"Looks like we have an audience," Mitsui stated with mock-seriousness.  
  
"Yes, we should give them their money's worth, right?" Aya replied back in the same manner as she pulled Mitsui down by his collar to meet her lips once more.  
  
That's it!!! I hope that satisfied you guys!!! 


End file.
